Amores Imperfeitos O leão e a serpente
by Ingrid Mariane Black Cullen
Summary: Entre eles não havia nada em comum, mas com o passar do sexto ano em Hogwarts acabam descobrindo que estão irremediavelmente unidos por um sentimento. Pinhão!
1. Chapter 1

Título: Amores (Im)perfeitos – O leão e a serpente

Autora: Ingrid Mariane Black

Disclaimer: Harry e todos os personagens da série (principalmente o Draco e o Sirius) me pertencem nos sonhos, então, aqui, eles são da J.K., que foi muito mais esperta que eu e criou esse mundinho.

Aviso: Cuidado, é slash, o que significa que termos uma certa agarração entre dois rapazes. Peço assim, que tenham muito cuidado. Lembrando que alt+F4 poupa a todos nós de dores de cabeça.

Capítulo 1  
A DECISÃO

Nota da autora lesada: Eu comecei a série com essa fic, e ela rola há alguns meses. Well, eu, inevitavelmente, sou apaixonada por esse casal. Acho que ficam fantásticos juntos e para mim, promover uma mudança em Draco (mesmo que ele continue com seus defeitos originais) é tão gratificante quanto se eu pudesse ter evitado a morte de Fred Weasley. Sei que os exemplos são díspares, mas é a única coisa que me faria tão feliz quanto uma chance de redenção para o Draco (ele a teve, mas não da forma que eu gostaria).

Espero muito por reviews, mesmo que me xingando. Aproveitem a leitura e obrigada a quem tem me apoiado e ficado feliz a cada vez que apareço saltitando dizendo que tenho um projeto.

Segunda nota da autora sem noção: Ignorem a trilha se quiserem, mas eram músicas que eu sempre ouvia enquanto escrevia, e se encaixaram bem em cada capítulo. Quanto à capa, tive muito trabalho para achar essa fanart, mas achei que minha primogênita merecesse. Beijos gigantes à Natalia Brousire, que a fez. Beijos à Senhora Hades, que lê o que escrevo e sempre me elogia. E por fim, mas não menos importante, beijos enormes à Adri Potter, que gosta desse shipper e o escreve... Essa é para você!

música: If you- Magic Box

_"Potter... eu queria dizer que... Não aprovo o lado que meu pai escolheu" - Draco Malfoy._

Mais uma vez, olhou-se no espelho, confuso pela forma como tomara aquela decisão tão rápido. Ainda mais depois de tudo aquilo no Minsitério! Mas era justamente por causa daquilo tudo, que ele tomara a decisão mais importante de toda sua vida. Lamentava por quem desaprovasse, mas já era hora, era de sua vida que estava falando, e ninguém sabia o que era melhor para ele além dele mesmo.

Harry estava entrando no Salão Principal, o dia quente não estava chamando sua atenção. O calor não conseguia penetrar seu íntimo, irremediavelmente gelado e escuro pela recente perda do padrinho. Virou o rosto decidido quando Cho Chang passou por ele, tentando atrair um mísero olhar do rapaz. Definitivamente não conseguia encontrar explicação para seu envolvimento com aquela traidora!

Quando estava chegando à escada, percebeu que alguém o observava. Girou nos calcanhares, mas a única pessoa que encontrou foi Malfoy. Seus cabelos prateados refulgindo à luz do dia. A face, inexplicavemente, não demonstrava maldade ou deboche. Ele apenas estava ali.

Sem dar grande atenção, Harry se afastou. Mas ele continuou ali, em muda observação. Suspirou e saiu quando o perdeu de vista.

Era com certeza um biltre arrogante! Mas quem nunca errou por amor? Quem nunca odiou, pensando amar, ou amou, pensando odiar? Seu patético caso se encaixava na segunda opção. E ele realmente _queria odiar_, para que em sua mente e em seu coração, seu erro não fosse tão grande!

Talvez as férias viessem a calhar. Manter-se longe daqueles olhos verdes poderia ser bom. Mas quando cruzou com ele no trem, involuntariamente parou, prendendo a respiração. Harry apertou a varinha na mão, afrouxando-a imediatamente ao ver a expressão em seus olhos. Não estavam frios ou maliciosos como de costume e pareciam carregar um grande arrependimento, próximo a amargura, dois lagos cinzentos tristes.

- Potter... eu queria dizer que... Não aprovo o lado que meu pai escolheu- disse, num repelão, e se afastou. Harry virou, observando a nuca do rapaz atingir um tom escarlate, sem entender bem o que acabara de acontecer. Olhou pela janela, não conseguiu se lembrar para onde estava indo, ou que diabos pretendia fazer.

Voltou para a cabine, sentou-se perto da janela e ficou observando as árvores passando.

- Tudo bem, Harry? Você está esquisito- ele apenas assentiu com um gesto. Não sabia dizer o motivo, mas não queria contar a estranha cena.

Fechou os olhos, ignorando com facilidade Ron e Mione, que voltavam depois da ronda, discutindo, como sempre! Pelas calças de Merlin, como aquilo cansava Harry!

E como as férias estavam sendo milhares de vezes mais torturantes que de costume! Os pesadelos faziam Harry acordar quase toda noite, frequentemente suado e trêmulo, desejando com cada célula de seu corpo que a culpa que se instalara em suas entranhas o abandonasse.

Estava sentado à mesa do café, na Rua dos Alfeneiros, contemplando o quarto de grapefruit em seu prato. Pegou-se pensando na estranha atitude de Malfoy. Seria verdade essa repulsa repentina pela atitude do pai? Ele teria realmente mudado? Harry fechou os olhos, cansado. Desejava profundamente dormir uma noite decente, como todo ser humano da face do planeta. _Ah, mas aqueles seres humanos que têm demônios, nunca dormem bem!_, exclamou aquela voz chata em sua cabeça. Demônios... provavelmente, então, ele jamais voltaria a ter uma boa noite de sono, pois a cada ano, sua coleção de demônios aumentava! Mas que importavam demônios? O mundo ainda não estava completamente perdido, não quando Draco Malfoy se arrependia de alguma coisa.

Quando abriu os olhos pela manhã, mal pôde compreender a súbita felicidade que encheu suas entranhas. Lembrou-se então que estava voltando para Hogwarts. Sorriu para si mesmo ao contemplar o rosto fino e pálido no espelho. Mexeu displicentemente nos cabelos louro-platinados e desceu para tomar café com sua mãe.


	2. Volta pra casa

Capítulo 2

VOLTA PARA CASA

música: I've got a dark alley and a bad idea that says you should shut your mouth- Fall Out Boy.

_"Onde você estava na hora do discurso?" - Hermione Granger._

* * *

Quando abriu os olhos, mal pôde conter a súbita felicidade que encheu suas entranhas. Lembrou-se então que estava voltando para casa! Sorriu para si mesmo e nem tentou arrumar os cabelos rebeldes. Desceu para tomar café com os tios mal-humorados, feliz com o miserável quarto de grapefruit que lhe era servido.

Respirou a fumaça do Expresso de Hogwarts, lembrando-se vagamente da indelicadeza de não ter se despedido dos tios. Quem ligava? Ficaria um ano letivo inteiro sem vê-los!!

Rapidamente encontrou a família Weasley e os Granger. Hermione e Ginny conversavam animadas com Fred e George que usavam roupas caras e exibiam os cabelos e peles bem tratados como nunca. Ginny ganhara uma mochila nova dos irmãos, a sra. Weasley exibia um bonito chapéu e um sorriso radiante. Harry ficou feliz por ter patrocinado aquilo e se encaminhou sorrindo para todos.

Conversaram durante alguns minutos, até que o Expresso começou a apitar. Como todos os outros anos, demoraram para achar uma cabine vazia. Luna e Neville se juntaram a eles no momento em que Ron e Hermione se afastavam para ir fazer a ronda.

Harry estava morrendo de sono, encostou-se à janela do trem, a luz do sol esquentando seu rosto. Dormiu pesado, acordando apenas com Ron chamando, dizendo que já estavam chegando. Era verdade, já estava escuro e uma garoa fina dificultava a visão da estação de Hogsmeade. Seu estômago estava roncando e seu pescoço doendo. Espreguiçou-se quando desceu na plataforma, sendo empurrando por dois septanistas da Sonserina, olhou torto para eles e percebeu Draco Malfoy mais adiante, fazendo exatamente o mesmo gesto que ele. Draco encolheu os braços rapidamente ao perceber que era observado, cumprimentou Harry com um aceno de cabeça, que Harry retribuiu quase que automaticamente.

- Quem era, Harry?- perguntou Neville. Harry sentiu que corava.

- Não sei... um aluno da Corvinal- e saiu andando, sentindo-se um completo idiota por ter corado e mais idiota ainda porque não conseguia entender a razão de não conseguir falar sobre Draco para os amigos.

Ficou calado durante o trajeto das carruagens. Percebeu que Hermione o encarava enquanto conversava com Neville. Ele devolveu seu olhar com determinação, no que ela se virou, sorrindo, como se entendesse algo que Harry ignorava.

As palavras do Chapéu Seletor naquele ano, mais uma vez reforçavam a importância da união entre as Casas, o que fez Harry olhar para a mesa da Sonserina, sabendo que essa união jamais se concretizaria. Grifos e sonserinos simplesmente não haviam nascido para se entenderem! Mas Harry só estava escutando com a metade de sua atenção. Observava um certo loiro bem à sua frente, que brincava com o garfo e também parecia estar no mundo da lua. À luz das velas, seus cabelos assumiam um tom de amarelo ouro. Os cabelos de Malfoy não tinham um tom definido, eram de todos os tons de amarelo, passando pelo prateado, pelo branco e pelo louro platinado. Mas de que interessavam as cores do cabelo de Draco? Ele era um sonserino. Grifos e sonserinos simplesmente não haviam nascido para se entenderem!

Mais uma vez, foi despertado de seu devaneio quando Ron o chamou, perguntando se ele não ia jantar. E definitivamente perdeu o humor quando viu que Hermione ria dentro do prato.

Não esperou nenhum dos dois amigos para subir, usando todos os atalhos que conhecia. Só queria seria se afastar de todos os que o olhavam. Exclamou 'Cabeça de Dragão' para a Mulher Gorda e entrou num repelão. Trocou de roupa, ainda mais irritado porque não compreendia porque estava tão irritado.

Possivelmente não podia ficar pior, a primeira aula da manhã era Poções, com a Sonserina. Já perderia uma boa parte de seu dia tendo que olhar para os olhos negros de Snape, para seus cabelos sebosos e para suas vestes negras enfunando pela sala. Desceram conversando, Hermione, Ron e Harry. Jogaram as mochilas no lugar de sempre e ficaram esperando que o professor entrasse. Malfoy, Harry reparou, tentava se esquivar do toque de Pansy Parkinson e parecia não ter dormido bem a noite.

- Cara, você está muito estranho!- exclamou Ron. Harry olhou para ele.- Que está acontecendo?

- Não está acontecendo nada...- calou-se porém quando a porta abriu e por ela entrou algo que Harry identificou como um leão-marinho com pernas vestido com extravagantes roupas de bruxo púrpuras. Franziu as sobrancelhas, virando-se para Hermione, que respondeu antes que ele perguntasse.

- Dumbledore o apresentou ontem, Harry! É o professor Horace Slughorn.

- Cadê o Snape?

- Onde você estava na hora do discurso?! Ele assumiu as aulas de DCAT!- o queixo de Harry quase bateu na mesa com o choque. Então finalmente Dumbledore cedera e entregara o cargo que aquele seboso tanto desejava! Harry pensou nisso durante alguns segundos, mas logo redirecionou seus pensamentos para o que Hermione perguntara. _Onde você estava na hora do discurso?_ Harry não sabia dizer, estava vagando em algum lugar dos seus pensamentos que tentava enterrar desde o final do último ano letivo, no Expresso de Hogwarts. Mas tudo o que conseguiu, foi chegar à triste conclusão de que quanto mais terra jogava neles, mais evidentes ficavam como se usassem a terra para escalar. O que ele não entendia, além de todo o resto, era de onde aqueles pensamentos tinham saído. Não fazia nenhum sentido! Ele suspirou, sentindo suas entranhas se revirarem.

_"If I give up on you_

_I give up on me_

_If we fight what's true, will we ever be"_

No final da aula, só havia duas poções tão ruins quanto as dele. A de Neville, o que não era nenhuma surpresa, e a de Draco e isso sim, era uma enorme surpresa. Ele limpou o caldeirão e saiu andando para a aula de Transfiguração, mandando em pensamento o novo professor para um lugar bem feio. Nem via muito bem por onde andava. A última coisa com a qual se preocuparia naquele momento era sua poção fracassada. Foi quando sentiu uma mão puxando-o com violência. Quando conseguiu se soltar, estava dentro de um armário de vassouras. Draco Malfoy tinha a varinha acesa e num gesto quase desesperado pediu que Harry ficasse calado. O moreno estava tão chocado que obedeceu e acabou escutando a voz de Urquhart e Emilia Bullstrode discutindo.

- Ele vai para Transfiguração. Podemos jogar o pó nele no caminho- e saíram rindo alto. Draco encarou Harry.

- Compraram pó de Urtiga na loja dos Weasley e estão tentando arrumar um jeito de jogar em você desde ontem.

- E você me ajudou?- perguntou Harry, que para o próprio espanto, estava sorrindo. Malfoy deu de ombros, os olhos, intensamente cinzas, começando a brilhar de malícia.

- Mas, se preferir, Potter, eu posso chamá-los- retrucou, aproximando-se dois passos, cinco dedos de distância separando-os. Ele colocou a mão na porta e a abriu, fazendo os olhos de Harry doerem. Ele saiu andando sem esperar que Harry respondesse. O garoto saiu um pouco depois, estranhando a atitude nobre do colega. Topou com Ron e Mione no meio do caminho, estavam discutindo, mas pararam para olhar o amigo vindo.

- Tudo bem, Harry? Você está pálido- mas estava sorrindo, enquanto sentia seu coração desacelerar lentamente.

- Tudo ótimo- respondeu, sorrindo para a amiga.- Anda logo, vamos nos atrasar.


	3. O quadribol

Capítulo 3  
O QUADRIBOL

música: You and Me- Lifehouse

_"Não me diga que não gostou, Potter" - Draco Malfoy._

* * *

_Nota de início: Ah, vamos lá, pessoal! Não entender o Draco? Não está claro o motivo pelo qual ele está se esforçando para ser gentil?? risadinha O.O.C. pode ser proposital às vezes, sabem? Por favor, não desistam de mim. Esse foi meu primeiro Pinhão, já está concluído há cinco meses quase. É que eu estava publicando em outro site... E não foi betado... Ofereço esse capítulo para minha amiga linda, Gabi (Girlofavalon)._

* * *

Harry estava entediado. Passara a tarde toda fazendo os deveres passados pelos professores. Pobre Ron, que pensara que teria pelo menos um dos horários vagos livres para aproveitar e descansar. A certeza de que tudo não passara de ilusão, rendeu uma troca de humores.

Voltou para o Salão Principal quando Dumbledore se levantou. O diretor não tinha o hábito de fazer discursos assim, no primeiro dia de aula.

- Agora que todos já se banquetearam, preciso dar a notícia que havia prometido ontem- Harry não se lembrava de o diretor ter dito qualquer coisa sobre uma notícia, mas se lembrou imediatamente que não estava lá na hora do discurso ontem. Apurou os ouvidos e olhou para o diretor, que sorria. Harry sorriu quando encontrou o olhar do diretor, que aumentou ainda mais sua expressão de felicidade.- Acredito que grande parte de vocês saibam que a cada dez anos, é realizada uma copa interescolar de Quadribol- muitos sussurros excitados se elevaram. Dumbledore esperou que todos se calassem.- Esse ano, Hogwarts terá a grande honra de sediar a competição, que contará com nossas conhecidas, Escola de Magia de Durmstrang e a academia de Beauxbatons e com nossos amigos americanos, do Instituto Norte-americano de Magia e Bruxaria e da Academia Brasileira Nicolau Flamel de Bruxaria! Espero que cada um de vocês trate os convidados como se fossem parte da família. Haverá uma equipe formada por alunos de toda a escola. A categoria do campeonato, exige que os jogadores tenham pelo menos 14 anos- protestos indignados podiam ser ouvidos dos jogadores mais novos.- Capitães!- Dumbledore chamou. Harry, que ganhara o bracelete naquelas férias se levantou, juntamente com Cho Chang, da Corvinal, Urquhart, da Sonserina e Cadwaller da Lufa-lufa.- Aproximem-se!

Os quatro passaram pelo Salão debaixo de aplausos de suas respectivas Casas. O sonserino ria feito um trasgo, Cho Chang sorria para todos, Cadwaller enchia o peito e acenava com vigor e Harry apenas acenou duas vezes, sorrindo.

Chegaram até a mesa. Dumbledore entregou um pedaço de pergaminho para cada e uma pena. Pediu que escrevessem seus nomes, explicando que sortearia o nome do capitão do time de Hogwarts. Harry cruzou os dedos, já jogara contra os três e francamente, preferia que fosse ele o capitão. Madame Hooch levantou-se para tirar o papelzinho das mãos do diretor. Ela conteve a custo um sorriso quando abriu o pergaminho e anunciou: Harry Potter!, para todo o salão. A mesa da Grifinória quase derrubou o Salão de tanto estardalhaço. Harry riu e acenou para os grifos que batiam palmas e gritavam. Cho e Cadawaller parabenizaram o rapaz, enquanto o sonserino voltava para a mesa em que todos vaiavam o sorteio. Todos, exceto Malfoy. Harry sorriu diante do fato curioso e voltou para a mesa, radiante.

Os testes começaram na primeira sexta-feira depois do sorteio. Harry reparou na grande quantidade de pessoas que assistiam e que muitos jogadores pareciam pequenos demais.

- Boa noite! Como vocês devem saber, a copa é proibida para jogadores menores de 14 anos! Então, se houver alguém aqui com treze anos, ou menos, saiam do campo!- três lufos, duas garotinhas da Corvinal, um grifo e um sonserino se afastaram. Harry virou os olhos, não acreditava que Hermione estava certa e havia gente ali apenas para vê-lo.

Tinha um monte de jogadores conhecidos seus ali, muitos, ele sabia, tinham grande capacidade. Começaria com os testes de artilheiro.

- Um passo a frente os inscritos para o teste de artilheiro!!- sete pessoas se aproximaram.- Weasley- Ginny sorriu e levantou a mão.- Thomas, Malfoy, Robbins, Smith, Bell e Chang. Muito bem, um a um, quero que façam cinco tiros livres. Os três melhores estão na equipe, os que vierem em seguida ficam de reserva- Gina acertou todos, assim como Malfoy. Cho tremia tanto que errou todas, Zacarias, para a satisfação de Harry errou três, Katie acertou três, Demelza acertou quatro e Dino três. Já tinham três grifos no time! E um sonserino. Malfoy era bom artilheiro na mesma proporção que Harry era bom apanhador.

- Muito bem! Malfoy, Weasley e Robbins estão na equipe, excelente trabalho! Aos batedores!- Harry fez a chamada e acabou com um sonserino corpulento, Nott, e um lufo, ambos fantásticos.- E os goleiros! Weasley, McLaggen, Zabini, Corner! Cada um dos artilheiros vai lançar duas vezes. Quem pegar mais, fica na equipe, em caso de empate mais um tiro de cada artilheiro!- para alívio de Harry, as arquibancadas estavam mais vazias. Corner defendeu quatro, dos seis tiros. Zabini, McLaggen e Ron cinco. No desempate, McLaggen só defendeu um, Ron, dois e Zabini, três. Ron parecia desapontado, mas não havia nada que Harry pudesse fazer. A equipe estava completa.

Harry deixou-se ficar para trás no vestiário, não queria encarar Ron. Quando acabou de se trocar, encontrou apenas Malfoy, arrumando os cabelos na frente do espelho.

- Escuta, Malfoy. Obrigado, por aquele dia- Malfoy fez um gesto displicente.- Você jogou muito bem hoje.

- Obrigado, _Harry_- respondeu, enfatizando o uso do primeiro nome. Harry sentiu seu coração acelerar. Não sabia o que esperar daquele gesto, mas sabia que nunca ouvira seu nome soar tão doce nos lábios de alguém. Apertou a varinha dentro do bolso, mas quando Malfoy se aproximou, ele a soltou. A distância entre eles agora era mínima, dois passos, ou menos. Harry se afastou e sentou no banco. Draco, insistente, sentou-se também, ofegante. Harry que estivera curvado amarrando os sapatos, levantou o corpo e deu de cara com os olhos de Malfoy, naquele momento azuis e quentes.

_"Even if God himself and the faith I knew_

_Shouldn't hold me back, shouldn't keep me from you"_

Draco tocou o rosto de Harry e segurando seu queixo de leve, aproximou-se até que os lábios se tocaram. Malfoy fechou os olhos ao sentir as mãos de Harry tocarem seus cabelos e escorregarem para seu pescoço. Porém, quando Harry sentiu a língua de Malfoy em contato com a sua, afastou-se, sua pele assumindo um tom escarlate, a respiração ofegante. Ele se levantou, tropeçando nos próprios pés.

- Não me diga que não gostou, Potter- disse Draco e sua voz, que pretendia que fosse superior, quase debochada, beirava o desespero.

- Draco, eu...- não soube o que dizer e como se dominado pela Maldição Imperius, aproximou-se de novo, agarrando os cabelos que naquele momento brilhavam prateados. Beijaram-se com uma espécie de fúria reprimida, até que Harry mais uma vez se afastou.- Está errado...

- Por que?!- gritou Draco, as faces se tingindo-se com manchas vermelhas.- Por que você é um grifo? Por que somos serpente e leão?

- Não!!- berrou Harry de volta, a raiva se igualando à vontade de beija-lo novamente.- Porque você sempre me odiou!

- Seu idiota!- ele se aproximou do moreno, sorrindo.- Eu sempre _tentei_ te odiar. E sempre falhei... - murmurou bem baixinho, num tom adoravelmente arrogante.

Harry saiu correndo e entrou na primeira sala de aula vazia que encontrou, bateu a porta, se deixando cair numa cadeira, ofegante. Mas não conseguia ficar parado. O cheiro de xampu de menta, do perfume de Almíscar, cravo e carvalho permaneciam nele. O gosto de baunilha ainda estava na sua boca. Saiu mais uma vez da sala, revivendo aquela estranha coisa enquanto andava, pernas e mãos trêmulas, mas um sorriso confuso os lábios. Quando percebeu o que estava fazendo, já estava na sala da Grifinória. Ron estava quieto em uma poltrona, Hermione estava sentada de frente para ele, mas não estavam discutindo, ao contrário, ela sorria docemente e acariciava o joelho do ruivo. Ele sentou, sem muita consciência do que fazia. Ron levantou os olhos para o amigo, sua face mudando repentinamente do desapontamento para a preocupação.

- Viu um fantasma, cara? Você tá branco como cal! Tá passando mal, porque demorou?

- Ta tudo bem. Eu tava... tomando um ar- e se levantou, sem conseguir conter um sorriso. Se jogou na cama, tocando os lábios de leve, finalmente entendendo que profundas trevas eram aquelas que dominavam seus pensamentos. Não eram trevas coisa nenhuma. Mas... como é que lidaria com isso? Como é que o olhariam se descobrissem? Malfoy e Potter, serpente e leão. Como poderia ser? Que diriam os amigos daquilo?

Foi no meio daquele turbilhão de medos e perguntas que ele adormeceu. Acordou muito cedo no dia seguinte, os outros rapazes ainda dormiam.


	4. Entre amor e ódio

Capítulo 4  
ENTRE AMOR E ÓDIO

música: The Reason- Hoobastank

_"Eu não disse que era melhor apanhador que você, Draco?" - Harry Potter._

* * *

Nota de início: mais uma sexta-feira e eu continuo aqui, postando um capítulo após o outro, com os mesmos problemas de sempre com efe efe ponto net e vcs, pessoas malvadas não estão dizendo nada... Críticas são tão bem-vindas quanto elogios, ok??

* * *

Olhou para as outras camas, todos dormiam a sono solto, sem preocupações, sem pecados. Pela vigésima quinta vez desde que acontecera, Harry repassou os fatos em sua mente, sentindo o calor tomar conta de seu corpo. Imaginou Draco outra vez à sua frente, seus lábios se tocando, o gosto de baunilha invadindo sua boca, aguçando sua imaginação um tanto fértil e quando Neville se virou, com um ronco particularmente alto, Harry abriu os olhos, apertando o próprio braço, correndo para um bom banho gelado. Ele não devia estar sentindo aquilo, não podia! Tinha que esquecer, não poderia ficar o resto de sua vida embaixo do chuveiro frio. Contemplou brevemente a sereia do banheiro dos monitores, e começou a se vestir. Era sábado, mas além dos deveres, tinham treino de quadribol.

As delegações estrangeiras chegariam no Dia das Bruxas. Harry, que agora se correspondia com Lupin periodicamente, contou sobre a copa e Lupin lhe contou que seu pai jogara como apanhador em seu sexto ano e que Hogwarts ganhara a taça. Mais do que antes, Harry se sentia na obrigação de ganhar aquele campeonato.

Desceu para o salão, para tomar café, aliviado por finalmente ter parado de pensar em Draco, o que não durou muito, já que foi a primeira pessoa que viu sentada à mesa da Sonserina. Sentou-se, fazendo o possível para evitar olhar aqueles cabelos prateados, para que ninguém visse que ele não apenas olhava, mas contemplava, estudava, com o intuito de decorar cada uma das nuances de seus cabelos, cada uma das mínimas variações das cores dos olhos. Observou suas costas com tanta intensidade e durante tantos minutos, que Draco pareceu ter percebido quando se levantava. Olhou para o grifinório, deu um sorriso debochado e saiu andando, mexendo com displicência nos cabelos. Harry o seguiu com os olhos e continuou a olhar para a porta, mesmo depois que ele já havia desaparecido. Não sabia o que devia fazer! E se tinha uma coisa que Harry detestava, era não saber como agir.

- Oi, Harry!- Harry pulou e se virou assustado para Ginny. Mais uma vez, ele sentiu que suas bochechas queimavam.

- O-oi, G-ginny- gaguejou de volta.

- Quem passou de tão interessante?- ela reparou!

- Ninguém. Eu estava pensando no treino. Aliás, é bom você tomar café logo e não se atrasar- respondeu Harry. Ela sorriu para ele, voltando-se para o suco de abóbora. Ele conversava com ela, ansioso para que o treino começasse logo.

Meia hora depois, estavam todos no campo, uma garoa incômoda caindo. Reservas e titulares, combinavam esquemas e passes e logo haviam se dividido em dois times. Enquanto isso os batedores se aqueciam, preparando-se para soltar os balaços. Harry ficou supervisionando os treinos um pouco antes de soltar o pomo. Interferiu numa discussão de Demelza com Zabini, mas logo haviam se acertado, e na verdade estavam todos se entrosando muito bem. Draco, Ginny e Demelza faziam jogadas ensaiadas perfeitas, Zabini fazia defesas fantásticas, os batedores tinham miras calculadas. Agora, só faltava a certeza de que o apanhador estavam em tão boa forma quanto o resto todo do time. Pediu que Ron soltasse o pomo. Contou dez segundos antes de sair para procurá-lo, mas logo o tinha de volta, soltando novamente e dessa vez lhe dando trinta segundos de dianteira. Voltou novamente, viu os artilheiros marcando gols ótimos.

- Malfoy!- gritou Harry, perguntando-se, por Merlim, qual o nome do demônio que o possuíra.- Vem aqui!- ele se encontraram no meio do caminho.- Preciso que treine um pouco comigo, por favor- ele franziu as sobrancelhas.- Está meio monótono correr atrás do pomo sozinho...- Malfoy sorriu, debochado.

- Ora, testa rachada! Vamos ter que trocar de posição depois que acabarmos!- exclamou, fazendo todos, inclusive Harry, rirem.

- Não mesmo, Malfoy! Eu sempre fui melhor apanhador que você!- ao sinal de Harry, Ron soltou o pomo, eles contaram até dez antes de saírem procurando. Foi uma busca meio dispersa, na verdade, eles mais se encaravam do que procuravam. Mas, como sempre, ao avistar o pomo, Harry foi possuído por outro demônio, que o fazia sempre busca-lo com vontade, passando por cima de qualquer um.

Já fazia quase quinze minutos que estavam buscando, quando o avistou, nas balizas opostas, a um metro do chão, se tanto. Deu uma guinada violenta na Firebolt, que não passou despercebida por Malfoy. Harry, no entanto, só tinha olhos para o pomo, deitou-se totalmente no cabo da vassoura, iniciando um mergulho completamente vertical, sua especialidade. Malfoy arregalou os olhos ao ver a distância que o separava do chão e desisitiu três metros antes de se esborrachar. Mas Harry continuou, ele nunca desistia e por isso era tão bom. Agarrou o pomo e voltou desajeitado, se desequilibrando e caindo da vassoura, sentindo o ar faltar. Levantou e buscou Draco com os olhos, que ria montado na vassoura, seus cabelos brilhavam, oscilando entre o louro platinado e o branco, seus olhos acizentados, mostravam mais vida e calor que o normal, aproximando-se do azul. Harry montou novamente e subiu ao nível dele. Os dois se encararam, sérios, em seguida desataram a rir. Conseguiram se controlar, olhando-se com mais intensidade que seria recomendável no meio de tanta gente. Harry desviou o olhar, descendo suavemente, sendo seguido de longe por Draco. Harry sorria bobamente, pensando que poderia tranqüilamente, passar o resto da vida escutando o som daquela risada, que naquele momento era tão doce, contagiante e deliciosa.

- Eu não disse que era melhor apanhador que você, Draco?- o rapaz o olhou, chacoalhando a cabeça loura para afastar os cabelos molhados do rosto. Ron olhou o amigo, incrédulo. Desde quando ele e o sonserino eram tão amigos? Pior, desde quando se tratavam pelo primeiro nome?

- Mas eu sou melhor artilheiro, Harry.

- Por isso eu te coloquei na equipe- Malfoy ergueu a sobrancelha, recuperando a antiga arrogância, a qual Harry estava tão acostumado. Agora sim, Harry entendeu por que protestara no vestiário, aí estava a sombra daquilo que Draco chamara de tentativa de ódio.- Acho que por hoje já basta, pessoal! Vamos almoçar, nos juntamos de novo na segunda, depois das aulas- finalizou o treino, imaginando se alguém perceberia que estava perturbado demais para continuar.

Observou todos saindo a caminho do vestiário, Draco guardava as bolas tranqüilamente na caixa de madeira. Harry se aproximou para ajuda-lo com um balaço teimoso. Abaixou-se, insistintivamente olhando para os lados, encontrando Ron saindo com Hermione, ele a tinha abraçado pela cintura. Ele segurou o balaço enquanto Malfoy prendia a correia.

Harry se levantou, sem saber o que devia fazer. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, enquanto Malfoy levantava, medindo-o de cima a baixo.

- Acho que você está pensando demais, Potter- observou, enquanto se encaminhava para os vestiários, desejando profundamente que Harry o chamasse de volta. Sentiu que seu coração saíria pela boca quando o moreno o fez. Voltou-se lentamente.

- Também acho, mas não posso evitar- Draco deu de ombros, de cara amarrada e saiu, agora desejando que ele não o chamasse, ou seria obrigado e lhe dar um belo soco no nariz.

Ele não seguiu Malfoy. Demorou-se pegando a caixa de bolas, arrastando-a com uma mão, enquanto com a outra levava a Firebolt no ombro.

O resto do dia não poderia ter sido mais modorrento. Ginny e Harry conversavam no salão comunal, Ron estava mal-humorado com Harry e sumira com Hermione, como faziam por vezes ultimamente. Acabaram de voltar, estavam de mãos dadas. Sentaram-se em duas poltronas próximas a Harry. Alguns minutos depois o rapaz corou, ao ver os dois amigos se beijando intensamente. Ginny virou os olhos, rindo para Harry, que riu também. Ron ergueu as sobrancelhas para os dois.

- Algum problema?- perguntou com as orelhas vermelhas, tentando manter a dignidade. Hermione estava cor de cereja, encarando Ginny.

- Nenhum- respondeu Harry com simplicidade.- E você, tem algum problema?- perguntou, encarando-o firmemente. Ele pareceu titubear um segundo e depois respondeu, as orelhas chegando a pulsar:

- Na verdade eu tenho, sim- Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha, sem se acovardar. - Quando foi que você se tornou adorador de sonserinos?

- No mesmo momento em que vocês dois começaram a sumir pelo castelo- respondeu Harry dando de ombros.

- Não vejo problemas em andar pelo castelo- retorquiu Ron, um pouco mais nervoso que o outro.

- Não vejo problemas em interagir com gente de outras Casas.

- O pai dele estava no Ministério, caso você tenha esquecido!- respondeu Ron, com uma exclamação alta. Hermione pediu que parassem.

- E ele me disse que não aprova a conduta dele- falara demais! Arrependeu-se no mesmo instante de ter dito aquilo, mas acabara de escolher seu posicionamento, como Ron escolhera o seu no momento em que passara a excluir Harry de certas conversas, em que preferia Hermione em uma dezena de momentos. Ele estava certo de querer estar com a garota de quem gostava. Harry tinha exatamente o mesmo direito.

- E você acreditou?!- gritou Ron em resposta, uma risada debochada saindo de seus lábios. Aquilo para Harry, valeu mais que um soco.

Sem dar resposta, saiu da sala, decidido, sentindo que queimava de raiva. Escutou Hermione e Ginny chamarem, mas ignorou. Daria uma volta, se tivesse sorte, toparia com ele a caminho do jantar. Desceu lentamente, passando por Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça, por alguns calouros que o olhavam, admirados. Harry sorriu para si mesmo, pensando que não era assim tão pequeno com essa idade.

Topou com Cho Chang e sua amiga dedo-duro. Ignorou-as completamente e continuou andando. Olhou para dentro do Salão, ele não estava lá. Sentou-se na escada e ficou esperando. Ele surgiu com Zabini e pareceu tomar um susto muito grande quando viu Potter lhe fazendo um sinal. Murmurou para Zabini qualquer coisa que Harry não ouviu e saiu andando, tentando não chamar atenção. Entraram em uma sala, Harry trancou a porta, virou-se para encarar Malfoy. Seu coração perdeu um compasso, mas ele logo se decidiu.

- Você sabe o que houve no Ministério?

- Meu pai e minha tia estiveram lá, Potter- retorquiu, com grosseria. Sua voz tinha um traço da antiga hostilidade, seus olhos estavam frios. Harry escutou a voz de Ron em sua cabeça _'E você acreditou?!'_, e se ele estivesse certo?

- Ela matou meu padrinho.

- Eu sei. Black era meu primo de segundo grau e ela não se cansou de comemorar isso...- seu tom mudou, ficou mais amargo.- Passou o verão dizendo que meu pai merecia estar em Azkaban e que eu preciso provar que sou diferente dele.

- Você é?- perguntou Harry, aproximando-se um passo.

- Estou tentando ser. Consegui convencê-los de que não é uma boa hora para... mas não sei por quanto tempo... o Lorde quer castigar meus pais e...- eles estavam a um palmo de distância. O desespero quase tomava conta de Draco e ele não conseguia imaginar por que estava dizendo aquelas coisas, já que normalmente ele evitaria uma situação daquelas a qualquer preço. Harry reparava que ele tinha uma cicatriz perto do queixo, algo que nunca vira antes. Quase inconscientemente a tocou, seguindo seu contorno de leve com o dedo.- Titia Bella fez isso nas férias...- ele segurou a mão de Harry e a beijou, subindo para o braço e seguindo até a divisa entre o ombro e o pescoço. Harry jogou a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos, acariciando as costas de Draco, deixando sua mão descer até a cintura dele e depois subir lentamente até os cabelos. Draco foi lentamente empurrando-o até a mesa, onde ele se apoiou com força, procurando os lábios de Malfoy, sendo prontamente correspondido. Os dois respiravam rapidamente, os corações completamente sem ritmo. As línguas se enroscavam com paixão. Harry sentiu que seus braços apertavam o tronco de Draco, para deixa-los mais próximos. Tentaram deitar na mesa, mas tudo o que conseguiram foi cair no chão. Despiram os casacos. Afastaram-se, devorando-se com um olhar, miosótis fuzilando esmeraldas. Inverteram as posições, agora Harry olhava Draco deitado no chão. Harry arrancou a camisa do loiro, beijando seu pescoço e descendo até o peito, acariciando-o todo com os lábios, passando a língua por seu umbigo. Draco fechou os olhos, soltando um suspiro. Acabaram de se despir em sincronia, Draco empurrou Harry de volta para o chão, prendendo suas mãos. Harry fechou os olhos, apertando os lábios com força para conter uma exclamação quando Draco alterou de leve sua posição para poder facilitar a relação. Harry apertava as costas de Draco com tanta força que chegava a marca-lo. As bocas se encontraram novamente, em um beijo quase furioso, enquanto sentiam seus corpos tremerem com mais intensidade à medida que o prazer alcançava o auge, Harry superando rapidamente a dor. E foi até engraçada a maneira como atingiram o prazer exatamente ao mesmo tempo.

Depois de tudo acabado, Draco se deixou cair ao lado de Harry. Os dois ficaram mudos durante quase dez minutos, até que Draco começou a se vestir novamente. Harry o imitou. Pararam para se encarar.

- Nunca vou entender você, Draco.

- Não quero que entenda, Harry. Você não leva jeito para psicólogo, seja como for- Potter riu, mesmo diante do tom irônico de Malfoy e ele mesmo não conseguiu conter um sorriso de lado, mexendo nos cabelos displicentemente enquanto saía da sala.

Harry ainda ficou quase um minuto parado na porta. Fora mais que bom, fora fantástico! Perfeito, e... Não sabia o que pensar. Não sabia se esse querer desenfreado estava certo. Achava que era uma aberração, mas se Ron e Mione podiam fazer o que quisessem, porque ele também não podia fazer o que quisesse, com quem quisesse?

Draco seguiu para o Salão, sorrindo para si mesmo. Poderia ser presunção de sua parte, mas sentia que tinha Harry em suas mãos e não havia nada no mundo que ele pudesse desejar mais. Reparou que Harry estava confuso, e deveria estar mesmo, provavelmente achava um tanto estranho gostar de uma garota num ano e ir para a cama (não bem para a cama, pensou, rindo) com um cara no ano seguinte.

_"Tease me, by holding out your hand_

_Then leave me, or take me as I am"_

O moreno andou devagar até o Salão Principal. Achou Hermione e Ginny sentadas, rindo. Sentou ao lado delas, tentando disfarçar a felicidade excessiva e ficou apenas brincando com o garfo, sem tocar em nada.

- Harry- chamou Hermione.- Harry!- ele olhou, inconsciente de que ela já o chamara mais quatro vezes antes.- Já jantou?

- To sem fome, por quê?

- Vamos. Preciso falar com você- Ginny sorriu e se afastou. Harry levantou e seguiu a morena. Foram para a biblioteca, vazia àquela hora.

- O que estamos fazendo aqui, exatamente?- perguntou, sentando-se o mais longe possível de Madame Pince. Hermione escorou na mesa e se virou para encara-lo.

- Há quanto tempo?- ele franziu as sobrancelhas.- Você está apaixonado há quanto tempo?- ele corou furiosamente, mas tentou negar.- Harry, os outros podem ser tapados e distraídos, mas não eu. Vocês se encaram, olham as costas, as nucas, os cabelos, partem para uma disputa de apanhadores. Estão se tratando pelo primeiro nome!- Hermione riu.

- Se já sabe, então por que está me perguntando?

- Por que me preocupo. Quero que você seja feliz, mas não quero que Malfoy o engane- Harry olhou para o outro lado.- Se você acredita nele... Sabe, Ron está meio chateado, mas é só porque você está, segundo as palavras dele, confraternizando com o inimigo. Mas não se preocupe, ele é lento demais para ter entendido.

- Que seja...- bufou Harry, enquanto levantavam e seguiam de volta para os dormitórios.

- Se não quiser não precisa responder- pediu Hermione, quando pararam de frente com o retrato.- Mas... a primeira vez que ficaram juntos foi depois daquele treino?- Harry assentiu, se adiantando pela passagem, para que ela não visse que ele estava corando de novo.

O outono passava rapidamente. Os treinos de quadribol aconteciam sempre em meio à muita chuva e vento. No geral, sempre acabavam enlameados e mal-humorados, mas não Draco e Harry. Os treinos eram sempre uma ótima desculpa para que ficassem para trás nos vestiários e roubassem um pouco de tempo. Acabaram descobrindo, depois daquela noite, que não havia nada que quisessem mais do que ficar perto um do outro.

A festa das bruxas foi divertidíssima. A delegações estrangeiras chegando em Hogwarts com aquele escarcéu já conhecido. A carruagem do Beauxbatons, depois o barco de Durmstrang, que renderam um bom acesso de risos em Harry e Hermione quando lembraram da cara de Ron ao ver Vítor Krum chegando com Karkaroff. Os brasileiros chegaram de maneira mais discreta, com Chaves de Portal e os norte-americanos chegaram voando com vassouras. Harry ouviu a diretora deles, Claire Williansom, explicando que haviam realizado aparatação acompanhada com os menores de idade até um lugar ali perto. Como no Tribuxo, havia cerca de sessenta pessoas a mais, mas os uniformes azuis, vermelhos, amarelos dos americanos e verde-água dos brasileiros, faziam parecer que a população de Hogwarts triplicara.

Harry corria os olhos pela mesa da Sonserina, na desculpa de espiar os alunos de Durmstrang que se acomodaram lá. Os brasileiros conversavam alegres com os grifinórios, mas ele não escutava nem uma palavra. Demorou alguns segundos, mas o localizou, aos cochichos com um rapaz de vermelho. Quando percebeu que estava sendo observado, levantou os olhos para Harry e o encarou durante alguns segundos. Desviou antes que o amigo visse quem ele estava olhando e Harry fez o mesmo. Em seguida, seus olhos encontraram com os de Hermione, que sorriu.


	5. Natal distante

Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5  
NATAL DISTANTE

música: Anything- The Calling

_"Estou saindo com Draco Malfoy!" - Harry Potter._

_"Você não está falando sério" - Ron Weasley._

_"Como nunca falei na minha vida!" - Harry Potter._

Nota: Gente, sinto muito pelo atraso. Estive trabalhando demais e não tive tempo de postar na sexta. No sábado, por culpa de uma pessoa que nunca vai ler essa história, eu tive uns problemas e também não pude postar.

O outono passou num turbilhão, Harry e Ron se acertaram, mas o ruivo ainda não entendia por que diabos o amigo andava desaparecendo, principalmente depois dos treinos de quadribol.

Com o passar do mês de Novembro, Harry pensava no Natal. Sabia que a sra. Weasley queria que fossem para A Toca, mas nem sabia se Ron o convidaria.

Estava na Sala Precisa com Draco, numa sexta-feira, bem depois do toque de recolher. Deitados em almofadas no chão, Draco encostado no peito de Harry, que acariciava seus cabelos. Malfoy tocou sua mão de leve.

- Suas mãos são frias- observou Harry, olhando para a lareira. Não importava o clima, suas mãos eram sempre geladas.

- E as suas são sempre quentes- respondeu, com impaciência. Harry sorriu.

- Não foi uma crítica, serpente.

- Eu sei que não, leão...- ele se desvencilhou de Harry e levantou.

- Você é sempre tão impaciente.

- Você é parado demais!- exclamou de volta, mexendo nos cabelos, como sempre fazia quando estava irritado ou preocupado.

- O que houve, Malfoy?- perguntou, levantando e se aproximando de Malfoy.

- Eu tenho pensado no Natal, Potter. Aonde você vai estar nas férias?

- Malfoy despindo a capa!- exclamou Harry, divertido. Ele fechou a cara.

- Tenho passado tempo demais com grifos, estou ficando sentimental. Onde vai estar nas férias?

- Possivelmente aqui, não é? Embora a sra. Weasley tenha dito que...

- Claro. Você vai passar o Natal com os Weasley- respondeu, enfatizando o sobrenome como se dissesse uma coisa muito ofensiva.

- Claro, Draco! Vou passar o Natal com a sua família! Aposto que eles iriam adorar, principalmente sua tia! Sonserino cabeça-dura!

- Grifinório idiota! Você ainda não entendeu o que minha família quer? Querem colocar uma Marca Negra em mim!

- Draco, se eu for para A Toca, terei contato com pessoas que podem ajudar...

- Ajudar como?!- gritou Draco.

- Podem esconder você e sua mãe, eu sei lá! Você acha mesmo que vai poder fugir da sua tia e de Voldemort para sempre?!

- E o que você quer que eu faça?? Já corro riscos suficientes estando aqui com você. Eu tinha tanta gente e fui me envolver justamente com o Eleito da testa-rachada!!- berrou Draco, furioso. Socou a parede, num gesto de fúria reprimida. Harry se aproximou dele, mas ele apenas repeliu o toque do Grifinório, empurrando sua mão para longe e saiu da sala, batendo a porta com estrondo. Harry saiu correndo atrás dele, mas não o encontrou. Provavelmente ele tinha entrado em alguma sala, ou coisa assim e chamar por ele, àquela hora, definitivamente não era boa idéia.

Voltou para a sala comunal da Sonserina cuspindo fogo. Nem sabia como não fora pego por Filch ou por sua gata nojenta. Era tão difícil assim entender que ele não queria se tornar um Comensal? Que não queria acabar em uma cela de Azkaban, como seu pai? Que não queria ser um assassino, nem um torturador, nem nada do tipo?! Chutou uma poltrona, raivoso porque além de tudo, agora seu pé latejava.

Pensou por quase uma hora. Ele queria ser mais forte, queria fazer uma escolha certa pelo menos uma vez na vida. Queria que o lado certo ganhasse a guerra. Mas... E se ele pudesse ajudar?

Harry voltou para a sala comunal irritadíssimo, queria ajudar, queria que ele estivesse protegido, queria que estivesse bem, e... Queria apagar os laços sangüíneos deploráveis de seu namorado. Que estranho, pensar que estava namorando e apenas uma pessoa na escola toda sabia. Era ridículo, isso sim, não conseguia evitar de vez em quando, pensar que Ron podia estar certo, mas a cada vez que olhava nos olhos de Draco, deixava de se importar, porque estava certo de que não estava enganado. Ele estava nas mãos do sonserino e sabia disso. Quando estava tomando o rumo para os dormitórios, seu coração quase parou quando deu de cara com Ron nas escadas.

- Nossa, cara, você só voltou agora?- perguntou, parecendo cansado.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Acordei e não consegui mais dormir. Fiquei me perguntando se Filch teria encontrado você depois do toque de recolher.

- Não precisa se preocupar. Os Marotos estão comigo- respondeu, batendo no bolso do casaco.

- Ótimo...- ele parou por um breve segundo.- Não consigo entender por que você nunca fala aonde está. Às vezes, demora horas para voltar. Acho que a pergunta certa é com quem você está, que nem pode contar- _contar como_?, pensou Harry, desesperado. Já estava cansado de esconder... ele não conseguiu encarar Ron nos olhos e só o que fez foi se sentar na poltrona mais próxima. Como se não bastasse, Draco estava furioso com ele! Bufou, olhando para os tênis.- Por que não confia em mim?

- Eu não... você não iria entender... acho que ninguém iria...

- Se você experimentasse dizer...- ele se aproximou de Harry, parando para encara-lo. Insistiu por alguns minutos, no que Harry se levantou com violência, fazendo o amigo dar dois passos para trás.

- Estou saindo com Draco Malfoy!- respondeu, furioso, controlando-se para não gritar e para não socar o amigo.

- Você não está falando sério?- perguntou, incrédulo, um riso de escárnio se formando em seu rosto.

- Como nunca falei na minha vida!- sua têmpora estava quase explodindo. Ele subiu para o dormitório, arrancou os tênis e virou de costas para a cama do amigo. Mas Ron não subiu e em menos de uma hora, Harry se rendeu ao sono.

_"And live our lives, stigmatized"_

Quando acordou na manhã seguinte, parecia que mal deitara. Ele se vestiu e desceu para o café. Para seu alívio, Ron não estava lá, para sua tristeza, Draco também não. Ele se sentou ao lado de Katie Bell e ficaram conversando, até que uma brasileira sentou ao lado de Harry, cara de quem não havia dormido, e virou-se para encara-lo. Era muito bonita, os cabelos escuros passavam pela cintura, era magra, curvas definidas, grandes olhos cor de mel, lábios grossos.

- Você é Harry Potter, não é? Sou Mariana Donelley, muito prazer- ela sorriu para os olhos espantosamente verdes e Harry apertou sua mão.

- O prazer é meu. Titular ou reserva?

- Titular. Apanhadora. Você também, ouvi dizer.

- Ouviu certo. Apanhador e capitão.

- E seu time é bom?

- Você verá quando jogarmos- os dois riram.- Está gostando daqui?

- Oh, sim. Sempre gostei da Inglaterra, minha avó é daqui.

- Mesmo?- e assim seguiram conversando durante todo o café. Mariana tinha que voltar para os jardins, onde haviam conjurado uma casinha, parecida com a de Hagrid, em que havia sido lançado um feitiço de aumento. Estavam no saguão, quando Harry escutou alguém chama-lo pelo sobrenome. Fechou os olhos e sorriu, ao ouvir aquela voz arrastada, parecendo extremamente irritada. Virou-se lentamente.

- Preciso falar com você, Potter.

- Também quero falar com você, Malfoy.

- Agora, por favor, se não se importa- Harry se virou para a garota, que fez um gesto displicente com a mão, sorriu para o sonserino e saiu, os cabelos balançando nas costas. O moreno e o loiro se encararam intensamente. Draco estava com uma cara muito feia. Saiu andando e Harry o seguiu. Pararam na sala que Firenze usava para ensinar. Harry se aproximou de Draco. Acariciou seu ombro, descendo até a mão e subindo novamente. A expressão do sonserino se aliviou um pouco.

_"And live our lives, stigmatized"_

- Draco, por favor, me desculpe. Eu não vou te deixar nas mãos deles.

- Mas você estava certo quando disse que eu não poderia fugir para sempre. Se eu estiver certo, e eles realmente...

- Não. Você não precisa ir para casa nas férias.

- Preciso, sim. E se eu estiver certo, então quero servir para alguma coisa. Quero ser espião da Ordem- Harry empalideceu. Draco acariciou seu rosto, passando os dedos pelos lábios, subindo para as bochechas, passando pela testa e pelos cabelos que se espetavam em todas as direções. Harry sorriu, apreciando gesto que ele nunca tivera antes. Trouxe o sonserino para junto de si, beijando-o com todo o carinho e amor que sentia.

- Você tem certeza?- perguntou, quando se separaram. Draco assentiu. Beijaram-se uma vez mais e saíram da sala, um de cada vez.

Harry não conseguia parar de pensar na atitude de Draco. Quanto o sonserino tinha mudado! Sorriu para si mesmo, orgulhoso por não ter dado ouvidos a Ron. Ainda sim, estava extremamente preocupado, o que lhe fazia sentir uma grande dificuldade de concentração, por conseqüência, a aula fazia menos sentido que de costume.

Hermione estava sentada no meio de Harry e Ron, olhava de um para outro. Ron resolvera ignorar o que Harry lhe dissera a noite passada, tomar como uma brincadeira. Harry, ignorava não só a discussão, como toda a existência do amigo.

Na hora do almoço, Hedwig pousou suavemente, juntamente com Píchi, que fazia bastante escarcéu. Mais uma vez, a tal Mariana Donelley estava sentada ao lado de Harry, que conversava com Hermione.

- Olá, Hedwig- o garoto acariciou a coruja, que piou baixinho. Ron e Hermione se batiam com Pichitinho.

- Linda coruja, Harry- ele virou, notando a brasileira.

- Obrigado. O que vocês usam no Brasil?- ela sorriu.

- Pombas, corujas, pássaros coloridos, como araras, mas elas não são lá muito confiáveis- ele se lembrou de Sirius, quando ele lhe mandava cartas com enormes pássaros que mal passavam pelas janelas da Rua dos Alfeneiros. Com uma ponta de tristeza, lembrou-se finalmente que Hedwig, que tomava seu suco de abóbora, ainda levava uma carta. Ele abriu. Era a sra. Weasley que o convidava para passar o Natal n'A Toca.

- Pode ir, Hedwig, não vou responder agora- ela beliscou sua orelha.- Boa menina, vá descansar.

Ele procurou Hermione com os olhos, que já respondia seu convite, explicando a Ron o que era. O rapaz corou furiosamente, virando o rosto para o outro lado, Harry virou para Hermione que olhou para os dois e bufou, impaciente.

No último final de semana, a Copa de Quadribol foi aberta. O primeiro jogo, Beauxbatons contra Durmstrang, garantiu uma vitória arrasadora de 410 a 290 para Durmstrang. O segundo jogo foi Instituto Norte-americano contra os brasileiros da escola Nicolau Flamel. Os brasileiros ganharam por um placar bastante apertado, 380 a 360, isso porque Mariana Donelley era uma apanhadora realmente boa. O time de quadribol de Hogwarts assistia aos jogos juntos, comentando, Harry e Draco, lado a lado, apontando para os jogadores, comentando as táticas. Usualmente aproveitavam o barulho excessivo para comentar alguma coisa ao ouvido do outro, ou para combinar o que fariam mais tarde, o que só fazia Ron ainda mais furioso. Mas Harry não ligava, depois daquele riso de deboche no rosto do ruivo, ele temia que as coisas nunca mais fossem as mesmas entre eles. Em sua opinião, um amigo de verdade não se portava daquela maneira.

Estavam descendo das arquibancadas, todo o time junto, Harry ao lado de Draco e Demelza, que se adiantou para conversar com Ginny e Dean. Zabini e o batedor, Nott, estavam mais atrás. Ron e Hermione os alcançaram, mas Ron saiu de perto assim que percebeu com quem Harry estava conversando. Draco não conseguiu conter um sorriso triunfante, que Harry, felizmente não percebeu, pois estava distraído.

Sentaram na escada de entrada. Ginny fazia gestos e contava uma história que arrancava gargalhadas até mesmo dos três sonserinos. Harry encostado à parede, Malfoy a seu lado, Demelza no degrau debaixo. Ron e Hermione, sentados ao lado de Dean e Corner. Harry estava olhando a ruiva, rindo. Ron o observou rir ainda mais, aparentemente sem motivo, percebendo depois que Malfoy estivera lhe fazendo cócegas na palma da mão. Então Harry estava realmente falando sério?!, perguntou-se, incrédulo. Ele tinha um amigo gay?! Não que ainda estivesse certo se podia dizer que Harry era seu amigo, afinal depois do que acontecera... Mas, ainda sim, era muito, muito estranho...

Os dias passaram calmamente. Harry continuava a pensar em um meio de ajudar Draco, mas sabia que conseguiria, ele sempre conseguia. Draco pensava na Marca Negra que teria gravada em sua pele, pensava se Harry realmente poderia ajuda-lo. Pensava, sem conseguir evitar, naquela brasileirinha oferecida que estava sempre conversando com ele no café, no almoço, no jantar. Às vezes percebia a distração de Harry enquanto ela falava, ou que ele virava os olhos quando ela se aproximava, mas não podia deixar de sentir ciúme. Estava nas mãos do grifinório, e sabia disso.

Mais uma vez ela estava sentada a seu lado. Estava calada dessa vez, e Harry parecia prestar menos atenção nela do que de costume. Aparentemente ela fez um pedido, porque ele balançou a cabeça e levantou, apontando para fora. Draco não conseguiu se controlar e saiu atrás deles.

- Sabe, Harry... me desculpe dizer isso, mas é que...- ela corou, Harry franziu a testa.- É que... você é legal e... meu irmão disse que sou uma idiota por...- ela esperou resposta. Quando ia voltar a falar, viu aquele rapaz loiro se aproximar, como acontecia sempre que estava conversando com Harry e bufou, frustrada.

- Oi, Harry- Draco sorriu com doçura, imediatamente correspondido. Mariana franziu a testa, esperando estar enganada, mas viu o loiro, num gesto discreto, acariciando as mãos do outro. Ela sentiu que corava, enquanto os olhos cinzas do rapaz a atingiam com violência.- E você é?

- Mariana Donelley...

- Draco Malfoy- respondeu, sem no entanto, cumprimenta-la.

- É meu artilheiro- explicou Harry, olhando-o com carinho, retribuindo, também discretamente, o carinho.- Quer falar comigo, Draco?

- Na verdade, sim. Precisamos acertar aquelas coisas da viagem- Harry assentiu, apertando-lhe a mão.- Tenho o período de agora livre, Potter.

- Também tenho.

- Te espero no sétimo andar- se afastou.- Acho que hoje não está frio o suficiente, não é?- Harry riu, respondendo que não estava tão frio. Voltou-se novamente para a brasileira, que observa o sonserino loiro se afastar com um sorriso arrogante no rosto bonito, aparentemente muito satisfeito com o impacto que causara na mestiça oferecida.

- Eu não tinha percebido... que vocês... namoram- foi a vez de Harry acerejar.

- É... por favor, sabe como é... as pessoas comentam. Quero dizer... ninguém sabe...

- Claro, eu entendo.

- Desculpe essa história do frio, ele queria saber se... a lareira, sabe...- foi a vez de Ron se aproximar com Neville.

- Oi, cara- ele cumprimentou Harry e se apresentou para a menina. Ron acenou, ela sorriu de volta. Às vezes eles conversavam.

- Ah... Harry... vamos fazer um dever na biblioteca. Quer vir também?

- Obrigado, Ron, mas prometi que mostraria o castelo a Mariana- Harry espantou-se com sua própria habilidade para inventar uma mentira tão deslavada. Ela corou, mas respondeu que queria conhecer o prédio. Ron assentiu e se afastou com Neville.- Me desculpe, por favor. Não sei o que deu em mim, é que...

- Não precisa se preocupar, será nosso segredinho- ela sorriu, beijou sua bochecha e se afastou.

Harry se sentiu aliviado enquanto pegava um atalho para a sala. Chegou cheio de desejo, de ânsia para ficar sozinho com o sonserino.

Quase perderam o início da aula seguinte. Quando estavam juntos, o resto do mundo não importava. Desceram juntos para as masmorras, discutindo quadribol com animação. Falavam sobre os artilheiros de Durmstrang. Ron passou por eles, esbarrando no ombro de Draco, que fuzilou as costas do ruivo com os olhos cinzas, que brilhavam gelados.

- Esse Weasley...

- Relaxa, Draco. Ele não entende nada- Harry devia confessar que estava com uma certa raiva do amigo, e que queria conversar com ele. Faria isso mais tarde, mesmo porque, toda a escola já comentava o que estaria acontecendo para que O Eleito estivesse andando com um sonserino e quase não ficasse mais com seu melhor amigo. Harry sorriu para Draco e foi para a última carteira, enquanto Draco se detia ao lado de Blaise Zabini.

O dia se arrastou com calma. Assim que voltaram para a sala comunal, Harry chamou Ron, dizendo que precisava conversar com ele. Subiram para o dormitório. Harry se sentou de costas para o ruivo.

- Sabe, cara...- começou Harry. Tinha que se controlar para não perder a calma em hipótese alguma. Suspirou, pensando no que dizer, mas não foi preciso, Ron tomou a palavra, sem fazer questão de encara-lo.

- Eu pensei que você tava tirando uma com a minha cara, que não queria me contar e que...

- Por que deixou de pensar?

- Porque eu vi... depois do último jogo de quadribol, quando estávamos sentados, conversando- ele parou abruptamente e Harry se lembrou.

- Ah, aquilo. Sabe, você é no mínimo muito idiota, eu não... não mordo, ou coisa assim...

- Eu sei. Mas é que...

- O que você achou? Que eu pudesse te atacar durante a noite? Que... dividir o quarto comigo pode te fazer igual a mim?

- Não! Mas é que é estranho! Você tem que admitir que é.

- Estranha foi a maneira como você riu quando contei. Fala tanto do Draco, mas ele nunca fez isso, pelo menos não depois que começamos a...

- Aquele garoto não pode estar falando sério. Harry, você pode ser como Dumbledore, que acredita que todos podem ser bons, mas eu não! Não dá para acreditar em nada de bom vindo de um Malfoy.

- Ele se ofereceu para ser espião da Ordem, Ronald. Sabe, se você vai se recusar a acreditar que ele possa ter mudado, não posso te forçar a mudar de opinião- ele fez uma longa pausa.- Qual o problema?- perguntou, se levantando.- Eu queria não ter que ficar olhando para os lados, cada vez que encontrasse com ele nos corredores. Que...

- As pessoas não precisam ficar vendo essas cenas esquisitas assim, em público- retrucou Ron, sem conseguir se conter. Harry achou ótimo estarem tão distantes, ou então, com certeza, teria achatado aquele nariz sardento com um soco.

- Seu idiota!! Quadrado, estúpido!- berrou Harry, perdendo a calma completamente, esquecendo de seu objetico inicial.- Por causa de gente que nem você, pessoas como eu nunca vão ser felizes! Você fica se enroscando com a Mione nas poltronas e ninguém reclama! Qual a diferença?!

- A diferença é que isso acontece todos os dias! Com todo mundo! Isso é normal!!- gritou Ronald. Harry cobriu a distância entre eles com apenas dois passos e antes que percebesse o que estava fazendo, Ron já estava no chão, segurando o nariz. Saiu do dormitório como um tufão, passando por Hermione, ignorando-a quando ela o chamou. Saiu da sala comunal sem ver para onde ia, furioso. Depois de ter descido uns dois andares, colidiu com alguém e caiu. Levantou o rosto, armando um rosário de nomes feios, quando deu de cara com um par de olhos azuis que cintilavam por trás dos oclinhos de meia-lua. Era Dumbledore.

- Professor, o senhor... eu... não... por favor, me desculpe- pediu, levantando, desengonçado. Ele apenas sorriu.

- Você parece bastante irritado. O que houve, meu rapaz?- perguntou, bondosamente. Fazia dois dias que não falava com o diretor. As aulas com Dumbledore estavam mais espaçadas, o diretor andava ocupado.

- Não foi nada, senhor. Uma discussão boba com Ron.

- Entendo. E que motivo seria tão forte para fazê-lo brigar com o sr. Weasley, Harry?- Harry sentiu as bochechas arderem furiosamente.

- Nada demais, senhor. Apenas...

- As pessoas nem sempre vêem as coisas como nós vemos, Harry. Opiniões divergentes sempre geram conflito- o garoto olhou para Dumbledore, beirando o desespero.

- Em certo casos, os conflitos são insolúveis, senhor. Com licença. O toque de recolher, sabe?- ele sorriu, observando Harry se afastar.

- Harry?- o rapaz se voltou para o diretor.- A sala comunal é para o outro lado- Harry corou, mas o diretor sorria.- A menos que você tenha esquecido um livro na biblioteca.

- Isso mesmo, senhor, obrigado... quero dizer, esqueci- Dumbledore riu e voltou-se novamente para seu trajeto. Harry continuou andando, rumando sem muita noção para a Sala Precisa, sentindo um arroubo de gratidão pela proposital desculpa que Dumbledore inventara. Qual diretor agiria daquela forma apenas para ajudar um aluno perturbado?

Entrou, observando a lareira, acendeu-a com um feitiço, se acomodou nas almofadas e adormeceu olhando para o fogo. Acordou de um salto quando sentiu que o observavam, mas sorriu ao constatar que era Draco, que se deitou ao seu lado, tirando a camiseta do moreno com suavidade. Harry apenas deixou que ele a tirasse, fechando os olhos, suspirando enquanto os lábios do outro percorriam seu abdômen, subindo até o pescoço.

Saíram da Sala apenas quando o dia ia clareando. Separaram-se com um beijo e Harry correu, sabendo que teria tempo apenas para um banho. Andavam mais próximos, já que as aulas estavam para acabar.

_"Tease me, by holding out your hand_

_Then leave me, or take me as I am..."_

E acabaram rápido demais, para desagrado dos amantes. Estavam descendo os degraus do Saguão de Entrada, misturando-se à muvuca. Harry parou de frente com o sonserino, o coração apertado.

- Não queria ter que ir...- disse Harry, como quem se desculpa. Mandara uma carta para a sra. Weasley dizendo que não poderia ir, no que ela respondeu que não aceitaria não como resposta, fazendo coro à Draco, que parecia firme em sua decisão de tornar-se um espião.

- Estamos fazendo o que é preciso, não é?- perguntou Draco, tentando sorrir. Harry assentiu com um gesto, os olhos marejando de raiva, de culpa, de saudade antecipada. Malfoy tocou seu rosto brevemente.

- Temos que ir, então. Zabini deve estar esperando por você- afastaram-se. Harry se voltou num impulso, observando os cabelos platinados.- Confie em mim!- gritou para o nada. Muitas pessoas olharam, mas ele apenas retomou seu caminho. Draco parou, contraindo o rosto.

- Estou tentando confiar, Potter- murmurou para si mesmo, voltando a andar.

Harry se enfiou na cabine do trem com Ron, Hermione e Luna. Encostou a cabeça no vidro, suspirando, um nó incontrolável na garganta. Tinha que admitir que estava morrendo de medo. Coçou os olhos, para evitar que lacrimejassem. Hermione se desvencilhou do abraço de Ron e se sentou ao lado de Harry. Ele forçou um sorriso. Ela tocou seu rosto, no que Ron levantou num repelão e saiu da cabine. Luna lia O Pasquim.

- Sei que não é fácil, mas vai ficar tudo bem- ele virou para o outro lado, mas ela virou seu rosto. Os orbes verdes pareciam brilhar ainda mais em contraste com o vermelho do resto dos olhos que se recusavam a deixar uma só lágrima escorrer. Ele não respondeu, apenas aceitou o abraço da amiga. Ela sorriu novamente, dizendo que precisava ir fazer a ronda. Ele concordou com um aceno e voltou a olhar pela janela. Nem reparou quando Neville entrou na cabine. Logo ele e Luna conversavam animadamente enquanto Harry continuava calado. Acabou dormindo até que o trem começou a perder velocidade. Ron, Hermione e Neville terminavam uma partida de Snap Explosivo.


	6. A discussão

Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6  
A DISCUSSÃO

música: Stigmatized- The Calling

_"Eu não vou deixar de amar. Sirius morreu, mas o mundo não parou!" -Harry Potter._

Foram de Noitibus para A Toca, em uma viagem bastante desagradável, que rendeu a Hermione um bom enjôo e a Ron um galo na testa. Saltaram do ônibus, gratos pela terra firme. A sra. Weasley os esperava alguns metros adiante. Encantou as malas e conduziu todos para a cozinha. Harry se sentou ao lado de George e Ron. Fred e Ginny estavam mais adiante com Hermione. A sra. Weasley contou que todos estariam lá para o Natal.

- Dumbledore não dá comida a você? Harry, você está mais magro do que nas férias!- exclamou a sra. Weasley.- Ou talvez ele o alugue por tanto tempo que você nem tenha tempo de comer...

- Não é Dumbledore que tira o tempo de refeições do Harry- respondeu Hermione, um sorriso malicioso tomando seu rosto. Harry a fuzilou com os olhos. Mas, como não respondeu ao ser indagado com o olhar pelos outros, o assunto foi esquecido.

O rapaz estava brincando com uma fatia de bacon no prato. Havia engolido um ovo e uma torrada apenas para não desagradar a tão dedicada senhora. Ron levantou os olhos, olhou para Harry, corando antes de pedir que o moreno lhe passasse a manteiga. Harry o fuzilou com o olhar, entregando-a.

- O que houve?- perguntou Fred cheio de malícia.

- Roniquinho e Harry tiveram uma briga de casal- respondeu George. Harry espetou o bacon com força, Ron se limitou a corar ainda mais.

Em menos de uma hora, todos os Weasley e Fleur Delacour estavam em casa. Lupin e Moody também apareceram para cumprimentar os recém-chegados de Hogwarts e finalmente Harry conseguiu se distrair conversando com Lupin.

Estava subindo para o quarto, deitou-se e em seguida o ruivo fez o mesmo.

- Caso esteja com medo de ficar sozinho comigo, não precisa se preocupar, não vou te atacar a noite.

- Harry, cara... desculpe por ter sido tão idiota- disse Ron formalmente, virando em seguida e apagando a luz. Harry ficou feliz pela atitude do amigo, mas não se arrependeu nem um pouco pelo soco que dera em seu nariz.

Os dias até o Natal passaram um pouco mais alegres. Ron e Harry voltaram a se falar, um pouco formais, rendendo boas gargalhadas aos gêmeos.

Harry havia acabado de sair do banho. Estava se trocando, quando sentiu uma dor aguda na cicatriz. Segurou a testa, mas não viu ou sentiu mais nada além de uma ferroada que o fez trêmulo. Enquanto o moreno acabava de enfiar as blusas de frio, Ron entrou no quarto, rindo da habitual guerra de mesas que Bill e Charlie travavam no quintal. Virou-se para Harry e se espantou ao perceber a palidez no rosto do garoto.

- Que foi, cara?

- Uma pontada na cicatriz, muito estranho...- ele fez uma pausa.- Vamos descer, ajudar a pôr a mesa.

Estavam, ao todo, em 17 pessoas. Lupin, Moody, Kingsley, Tonks e seus pais, assim como os pais de Hermione, foram convidados para passar o Natal n'A Toca. Riram muito durante o jantar, conversando sem parar e foram dormir bem tarde.

Quando Harry acordou na manhã seguinte, encontrou Remus e Tonks conversando na mesa. Moody, Charles e os gêmeos a um canto. Fleur, Ginny e Hermione ajudavam no café. Comeram juntos. Harry, Ron, Hermione e Ginny tiraram a mesa e todos foram para a sala abrir os presentes.

Já haviam aberto os primeiros quando ouviram uma coruja piar. Ginny, que estava sentada mais próxima da cozinha, levantou para buscar a correspondência e voltou, estendendo o embrulho para Harry. Era de Draco. Ele levantou inconsciente do que fazia e saiu da sala, entrando na cozinha. Abriu, trêmulo. Um presente. Ele havia mandado Hedwig, com uma pena prateada para Draco. Como resposta havia um belo broche com o símbolo da Grifinória, que olhou por algum tempo e um envelope. Harry abriu enquanto se encaminhava bem devagar de volta para a sala.

_Aconteceu. Ontem ao pôr-do-sol. Minha tia e o Lord parecem muito satisfeitos. Snape esteve conosco. Não sei de que lado ele está. Não vou entrar em detalhes, meu braço está doendo um bocado. _

_Agora é sua vez. Eu já fiz minha parte. Faça a sua. _

_A SERPENTE._

Harry estava parado na entrada da sala, o choque estampado em seu rosto, lembrou-se da cicatriz que doera, bem na hora do pôr-do-sol, fora um sinal. Todos o olhavam, mas ele estava relendo a carta pela terceira vez.

- Harry, querido!- chamou a sra. Weasley pela milésima vez, quase gritando.- Está tudo bem? A carta era para você?

- Quê? Ah... era...- ele levantou os olhos do papel.- Preciso responder. Continuem sem mim- ele voltou para a cozinha, escrevendo, apressado:

_Não se preocupe, vou cuidar disso. Não mande mais cartas, podem ser interceptadas. Por favor, cuide-se._

_O LEÃO._

_"We live our lives on different sides_

_But we keep together you and I_

_Just live our lives, stigmatized"_

E prendeu a carta na coruja marrom que esperava. Harry a observou até que sumiu no céu claro. Poucas vezes se preocupara tanto em sua vida. Gostaria de ter calculado os riscos antes de ter se envolvido com o sonserino, mas agora já era tarde demais, já estavam nas mãos um do outro. Estavam perdidos, só restava encarar o que viesse. Finalmente voltou para a sala. Acabou de abrir os presentes, vestiu o suéter preto que ganhara da sra. Weasley, agradecendo. Subiu com os presentes nos braços e só quando chegou no quarto, reparou que estava sendo seguido pelos amigos. Fechou a porta quando os dois entraram e virou para eles.

- Era ele- Hermione pareceu preocupada. Ron permaneceu impassível.- Eles fizeram... Disse que Snape estava com eles e que não dá para saber de que lado realmente está- ele virou para a porta, socando-a com força.- Que idéia mais idiota! Como eu fui deixar acontecer?!- exclamou, frustrado. Ele deu duas voltas pelo quarto e parou, apoiando na parede, o rosto escondido nos braços, as lágrimas escorrendo e caindo no suéter novo, o corpo chacoalhando. Hermione levantou da cama após quase um minuto e acariciou suas costas, num gesto de consolo. Ron se levantou e deu um tapinha desajeitado no ombro do amigo, que enxugou o rosto e se virou para os dois, os olhos injetados, envergonhado pela fraqueza. Agradeceu e disse que ia falar com Remus e Kingsley. Encontrou-os na sala com o sr. Weasley, a casa estava muito cheia por causa do feriado. Os três olharam para o rapaz que se aproximou, os olhos muito vermelhos.

- Tudo bem, Harry?

- Sim. Kingsley, Remus, posso falar com vocês?- eles assentiram e Harry foi até o jardim, ignorando a neve fresca. Virou-se para os dois, sem saber por onde começar.

- Harry, o que há?- perguntou Lupin, preocupado.

- Eu... tem uma pessoa que quer nos ajudar. À Ordem, quero dizer- ele tomou fôlego.- Draco Malfoy- Remus fez uma cara incrédula.

- Harry...

- Você também, Lupin?- perguntou, exasperado.- Olha, não me peça para contar como eu sei, mas eu sei que é verdade! Ele se tornou um Comensal e já sabia que seria assim, e me pediu para falar com vocês, me disse que quer ajudar, que não quer ser como seu pai.

- Harry- começou Kingsley.- Você tem certeza?

- Tenho! Não me façam dizer por que, por favor, preciso que confiem em mim- exclamou, lutando para que a voz não embargasse.

- E o que ele quer em troca?- Harry olhou Remus, espantado, meio confuso.

- Como assim... Oras, o que todo mundo quer! Quer que a gente vença a guerra. Quer...

- Por que você está tão certo da mudança? Ele é um Malfoy, Harry! Você está parecendo Dumbledore...- estava sendo mais difícil do que ele previra e começava a se desesperar.

- Por favor, eu estou falando sério!- ele fez um gesto de impaciência.- Não me obriguem a isso... sei que é verdade. Ultimamente, nós temos... Nos tornamos... amigos.

Kingsley e Remus passaram um minuto encarando o rapaz, pálido, angustiado, que os olhava com firmeza, quase desafiando-os.

- Por mim está tudo bem- respondeu King e Harry suspirou com alívio.- Acho então que Dumbledore é a melhor maneira de Draco saber o que precisa fazer. Entretanto, Tonks pode falar com ele, já que está de guarda em Hogsmeade.

- Obrigado, Kingsley!- o auror sorriu. Lupin pediu que ele o deixasse a sós com Harry.

- Harry?- o rapaz revirou os olhos.- Sei que você tem uma boa intuição e tudo, mas... Já pensou na possibilidade de ser uma armadilha?

- Já- Harry franziu a testa.- Milhares de vezes... no começo... Mas não mais. Quando nós... quero dizer- ele corou até ficar escarlate. Baixou seus olhos para a neve no chão.- Remus, eu sempre contei a você tudo o que eu podia contar. Mas não me peça para contar isso- ele encarou o amigo de seu pai. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, cansado.- Tenho pensado sempre, se meu pai se envergonharia de mim- voltou a encarar os sapatos.- Tenho a sensação de que minha mãe entenderia, mas ele... Sou tão diferente dele! Aposto que detestaria isso tudo, se soubesse. Droga... Não agüento mais!- ele largou Remus sozinho no jardim e subiu de novo para o quarto. Jogou-se na cama, olhando fixamente para o teto, as lágrimas escorrendo sem que ele percebesse. Chegara ao limite com aquela história. Se não fosse o envolvimento de Draco com Voldemort, não seria tão difícil, não teriam nada para se preocupar.

Talvez fosse importante que Harry explicasse tudo para os membros da Ordem, e ele era incapaz! Era um idiota que não conseguia assumir quem era! Era um fraco... Ouviu a porta do quarto ranger, mas não se moveu. Sentiu o colchão afundar e uma mão quente tocar sua perna. Era a sra. Weasley.

- Harry, querido?- ele olhou rapidamente para ela e voltou a contemplar o teto, a respiração apertada, lágrimas ainda rolando.- Estamos ficando preocupados com você. Quer contar alguma coisa? Algo que eu possa fazer por você?

- Não, sra. Weasley. A senhora não pode ajudar, mas agradeço- então a idéia mais bizarra lampejou em sua mente. E se ele fosse descoberto e Voldemort o matasse? Harry se sentiu horrorizado, nauseado, o que só contribuiu para que o volume de lágrimas aumentasse por alguns momentos.

- Harry... Eu conheço você, é quase como se fosse meu filho. Gostaria que confiasse em mim. Todos perceberam que há algo errado acontecendo e que você está escondendo a parte mais importante da história.

- Estou, sim- achava que era a primeira vez que não negava uma omissão. Ele se sentou.- Ninguém imagina, mas eu não posso, não consigo e não quero contar. Seria até legal contar, mas...- ele meneou a cabeça. Seus olhos arderam e ele piscou insistentemente. Ela sorriu bondosamente.

- É uma pena. Esperamos que melhore, pelo menos para o almoço.

Foi o que ele tentou fazer. Sorria e participava das conversas, mas agora Remus também estava calado e inquiria Harry com o olhar, coisa que o rapaz ignorava voluntariamente. Ele não estava pensando em seu sofrimento, mas no de Draco. Pensava na dor e na vergonha da Marca em seu braço, no medo que devia estar sentindo, no perigo de encarar Voldemort cara a cara, no risco de mentir para ele.

No meio da tarde, Harry e Hermione subiram para o quarto.

Harry se sentou na cama. Hermione deitou na outra, apoiando a cabeça na mão, olhando o amigo.

- Dá para ver na sua cara que você não para de pensar nele.

- E não paro mesmo. To tão preocupado, e por outro lado, tem tanta coisa boa para pensar- ele levantou e encostou-se à porta, um sorriso maroto, meio culpado se formando.- Ele se tornou outra pessoa. Confio nele, e para minha surpresa, ele confia em mim. Conta o que pensa, o que deseja. Tornou-se amigável, gentil- ele sentou novamente.- Ele quer ajudar a Ordem, me disse que não aprova a atitude da família, que gostaria que a guerra acabasse. Sorri com docilidade, os seus olhos brilham de uma forma que eu não conhecia e me encara sem temer nada. Não é justo que ele não possa apenas ficar de fora dessa maluquice toda.

- Você o ama, Harry?- o rapaz acerejou e virou para a janela, dando as costas para a amiga, que riu.

- Ama! Ama, sim! E isso está te deixando maluco, não é? É assim mesmo... Todos na Grifinória repararam que você some. Os meninos comentam que você dorme fora com freqüencia- ela riu de novo.- Quero ver o dia em que o Filch pegar você e o Malfoy...- Harry olhou feio para a amiga, mas sorriu. Virou-se assustado, porém, quando ouviu a porta fechar. Hermione deu de ombros e Harry saiu do quarto, reconhecendo Lupin, que embarafustava pela cozinha, arrependido por não ter batido antes de entrar. Harry desejava saber o quanto ele ouvira. Alcançou-o na porta.

- Remus!- ele se virou, relutante.- Não sabia que você tinha o hábito de escutar atrás das portas- observou, casual.

- Eu não... tenho esse hábito- Harry o encarou, quase desafiando-o a debochar ou censura-lo.

- Escutou o que queria?

- O suficiente para entender porque confia tanto nele- respondeu, num tom mais alto que o habitual.

- E está satisfeito, agora? Sem segredos, Remus!- as conversas na sala silenciaram. Harry ouviu Hermione descer as escadas.

- O que você quer que eu diga, Harry? Que eu já sabia, que não estou surpreso?!

- Não quero que diga nada!- exclamou.- Quero que o ajude- retomou o tom baixo e calmo.- Quero que o proteja... Só preciso saber que ele estará bem, o resto não importa.

- Claro que importa! Tem muita coisa em jogo, começando pela sua segurança!- exclamou Lupin, num tom alto e ofendido.

- Não para mim! Quero que ele esteja bem e que meus amigos estejam bem, só isso!

- Acho que você estava certo. Não sei se James aprovaria o que está havendo- ele reuniu na voz o maior desprezo que conseguiu.

- E por que você acha isso, Moony?! Por que ele é um Malfoy?

- Por que a tia dele matou Padfoot!

- Exatamente! A tia dele, não ele. Por um acaso, o irmão de Sirius era um Comensal e isso não os fez iguais, fez?

- Como você ousa? Claro que não!- gritou Lupin.

- Não sei se meu pai aprovaria o que está havendo comigo, mas sei que ele não aprovaria o que há com você. A culpa da sua amargura não é minha, Remus.

- Como se atreve?! Você realmente acha que... Com todos os problemas?!

- Eu não vou deixar de amar. Sirius morreu, mas o mundo não parou!- exclamou o mais jovem, observando o lobisomem levantar a varinha. Harry partiu para cima dele sem varinha mesmo, sendo impedido por Ron e Hermione. Tentou se desvencilhar, mas o ruivo o empurrou com força. Arthur, Bill, Charles e Tonks estavam na porta da sala. Harry respirou fundo.

- Eu só pedi que deixassem que ele ajudasse. Apenas isso, Remus- ele deu as costas e subiu para o quarto. A sra. Weasley o seguiu, fechando a porta ao passar.- Me desculpe, sra. Weasley, não queria estragar o Natal, nem brigar em sua casa, se quiser, vou embora, acho que vai ser melhor.

- Não seja tolo, Harry. Ouvimos Remus gritar primeiro, ele é adulto, você é criança- os olhos dela estavam marejados.- Oh, querido, achou que recriminaríamos você por isso?- ela o abraçou.- Vai ficar tudo bem, querido.

_"I believe in you_

_Even if no one understands_

_I believe in you, and I don't really give a damn"_

Harry só desceu novamente na hora do jantar porque Ginny o obrigou. Não estava com fome e as caras dos pais de Tonks e de Hermione não ajudaram muito. Mas os Weasley estavam absolutamente normais. Lupin fora embora e não aparecera novamente.

Quando o moreno se deu conta, estava conversando com Charlie e Fleur.

Assim os dias passaram até o final das férias. Remus não apareceu mais. Harry detestou estar brigado com ele, mas da mesma forma que Draco fizera um sacrifício por algo em que acreditava, Harry também fizera. Porque no final das contas era só isso, um era a razão do outro o tempo todo. O porque de cada movimento poderia ser encontrado nos olhos do parceiro. O motivo de cada respiração podia ser justificado nos pulmões do outro. Cada sorriso de um, era reflexo dos lábios do outro. Eram as reflexões da totalidade das almas, dos pensamentos, das ações, das convicções. E ambos haviam descoberto, principalmente durante as férias, que o nome disso era amor.

E foi com esse pensamento que Harry esperou que Mione e Ron saíssem para a ronda para embarafustar pelo corredor do trem, observando cabine por cabine até encontra-lo, passando pelos vagões, fazendo exatamente a mesma coisa, na desculpa de estar na ronda de monitor.

A ânsia do toque era indescritível, mas conseguiram manter o controle. Olharam-se longamente, devorando cada centímetro de pele, cada detalhe das caras cansadas. Cada mínima célula vibrando com a alegria de reencontrar os olhos e com a vontade de tocar, beijar, abraçar.

O que vejo aqui, pensou Malfoy, é o reflexo de minha alma, pela primeira vez em paz desde que saí de Hogwarts antes do Natal.

O que vejo, pensou Harry, é o reflexo do que existe em mim e da minha saudade, e estou em paz pela primeira vez desde que saí de Hogwarts.

- Melhor não falar aqui, mas King concordou. Pode ser que Dumbledore peça para lhe falar, e se acontecer, quero saber. Quero estar com você.

- Eu avisarei. Nos vemos na Sala, assim que o jantar acabar- Draco respondeu com um gesto e se afastou, para acabar a ronda.

Voltando para seu vagão, Harry finalmente pôde sossegar e jogar Snap Explosivo com os amigos até que o trem parasse por completo, sorrindo satisfeito.

Notinha de rodapé: sim, eu tenho noção que as coisas estão ligeiramente O.O.C. aqui, mas é que meu lado fluffy deplorável falou alto dessa vez roll eyes. Sinceramente, não me lembro se já disse isso e a preguiça me impediu de checar, mas as frases são da música Stigmatized, The Calling, que é para mim, uma das músicas oficiais do Pinhão!


	7. Planos para a marca

Capítulo 7

PLANOS PARA A MARCA

música: Bubbly- Colbie Calliat

"Cala a boca e me beija, Malfoy" - Harry Potter

N/A: esse capítulo ta um pouco maior que os outros. Peço desculpas pela falta de atualização... Estou enfeitiçada para não conseguir postar essa no dia certo e para não conseguir publicar Always with me, always with you... Enfim, espero que a demora tenha valido a pena. Lembrando que deixar review não dói e críticas são tão bem vindas quanto elogios!

* * *

O jantar pareceu especialmente chamativo aquela noite. Jantou com Mariana Donelley, seu irmão, Bruno, o único que conseguia estar mal-humorado, Ginny, Dean, Ron e Mione. Falaram sobre o Natal, as férias, quadribol, comendo e rindo.

Mas Harry sentiu-se repentinamente inquieto quando fez uma busca pelo salão e não encontrou quem buscava. Mais inquieto ainda ficou quando percebeu que Snape também não estava lá.

- Que foi, Harry?- perguntou Ginny.- Perdeu alguma coisa?- perguntou com um risinho de escárnio.

- Provavelmente a garota que o faz ficar longe do dormitório tantas noites. Aposto que está com saudade- Dean respondeu, sorrindo maldoso.

- Não seja idiota, Dean- retrucou Harry, o rosto terrivelmente sério, fazendo-os estranhar a repentina mudança. Levantou e parou entre Ron e Mione.- Malfoy e Snape sumiram... preciso encontra-los.

_"If I give up on you, I give up on me"_

Saiu andando decidido, deixando Ron e Mione com uma cara preocupada, Mariana e Ginny coradas e Dean com um acesso de risos. Ele se escondeu embaixo da Capa, puxou o Mapa do Maroto do bolso e procurou. Severus Snape e Draco Malfoy, no escritório do professor. Harry andou até lá, colando seu ouvido na porta, desejando por tudo ter uma Orelha Extensível no bolso.

- Ora, Malfoy, não seja tão estúpido. Você acha mesmo que o lorde vai ficar feliz se souber que você confraterniza com Potter?

- Ora, e quem disse que ele ou você têm alguma coisa com isso? Ele é meu capitão, e... também, se ele souber, que mal há em dizer que estou espionando?- debochou Malfoy.- Eu não estou mesmo me importando.

- Mas nós dois sabemos que não é bem um trabalho de espionagem, não é mesmo?- perguntou o professor, sarcástico. Malfoy riu e quando falou, sua voz estava mais fria que gelo.

- Não é espionagem, não, Snape. E o que você vai fazer? Vai me denunciar? Se fizer, eu também sei de alguns segredinhos seus... Não se atreva a nada que possa feri-lo, entendeu bem? - Snape não respondeu e Harry saiu do caminho quando Draco abriu a porta. O moreno se descobriu e tampou a boca do loiro, cujo rosto atingira tom de leite azedo com o susto. Enfiaram-se embaixo da Capa e rumaram juntos para a Sala Precisa. Quando fecharam a porta da Sala, encararam-se, Harry sentindo o desejo queimar como jamais acontecera antes. Draco, por outro lado, parecia preocupado com o que ele poderia ter ouvido, mas o moreno só sentia paixão, carinho, orgulho. Fora defendido pelo sonserino. A briga com Lupin valera dez vezes mais que antes.

- Harry, eu... Não sei o que você ouviu, eu não estou espionando para o Lorde, eu...- suas mãos estavam trêmulas, a respiração tensa.

- Cala a boca e me beija, Malfoy- o loiro pareceu demorar alguns segundos para assimilar o que o moreno disse, e se aproximou em seguida, beijando-o, acariciando seus cabelos. Despindo suéter por suéter. Deitando-o nas almofadas vermelhas e verdes que forravam o chão, arrancando de Harry um suspiro ao beijar seu pescoço. Arrancando dele gemidos baixinhos e depois mais e mais altos conforme acabavam de se despir e Draco acariciava os pontos mais sensíveis do corpo do moreno, fazendo com que ele estremecesse e fechasse os olhos, apertando as costas de Malfoy, descendo as mãos por sua cintura, trazendo-o mais para junto de seu corpo, para que Draco fizesse o que devia ser feito. Quando acabaram, foi um Harry ofegante que apoiou Malfoy nas almofadas, estabelecendo contato visual, disposto a fazê-lo chegar ao paraíso, em retribuição ao que ele acabara de fazer.- Minha vez- Draco sorriu, encarando seus olhos com fúria, dando ordens ao pé do ouvido de Harry que se satisfazia ao observar os sorrisos, ao ouvir os suspiros do amante, ao beijar e morder cada parte de seu corpo, sua nuca, seu pescoço, já marcado, seu tórax, suas coxas. As respirações descompassadas, os corações soando na mesma cadência, os dois se uniram e era impossível saber onde começava o corpo de um e onde acabava o corpo do outro. O prazer atingindo escalas inimagináveis, os suspiros desconexos aumentando de volume até tornarem-se exclamações.

Mais tarde, já estavam vestidos, enrolados em cobertas. Harry estava deitado no peito de Malfoy, escutava seu coração batendo lentamente. Não precisavam dizer nada. O silêncio dizia tudo.

Acabaram dormindo abraçados. Harry acordou primeiro, levantou-se e ficou observando o rosto do outro, seu peito que subia e descia lentamente. Jamais pensou que poderia sentir uma coisa tão grande por alguém. Pensou nos olhos dele... tinham tantas nuances quanto seus cabelos. Cada uma delas denunciava um humor, um sentimento. Variavam também com a iluminação. Draco não gostava do sol, lugar em que seus olhos assumiam um tom azul quase transparente, frio, que denunciava o desagrado com a luz. Quando estava irritado ou quando debochava de alguém, seus olhos estreitavam-se num cinza frio e calculado. Na chuva, tinham exatamente o mesmo tom das nuvens. Quando a luz da lareira os iluminavam, porém, era que Harry via o tom que mais gostava. Azul intenso, que brilhava e faíscava, porque Malfoy também podia ser intenso quando queria. Podia brilhar mais que uma estrela, como uma constelação inteira, podia ter a magnitude de um dragão. Ele era mesmo um dragão, um dragão que pisava em quem cruzasse seu caminho. Que subjugava e submetia à sua vontade. Um dragão de olhos multicoloridos, que brilhava como a constelação que levava seu nome e que submetera Harry à sua vontade.

Ele acordou, sorrindo. Um sorriso fácil, agradável. O sorriso favorito de Harry. Seus olhos brilhavam de azul claro, suave, como o céu no início da manhã. Beijaram-se por alguns minutos, ternamente, com calma, numa lentidão quase calculada.

- Já está quase na hora do café- observou Harry, tirando os cabelos loiros dos olhos embaçados.

- Vou descer e tomar um banho primeiro. Você dormiu bem?

- Sim, e você?- Draco assentiu com um gesto, levantando-se. Desceram cobertos pela Capa até o Saguão, beijaram-se mais uma vez antes de se descobrirem.

- Nos vemos no treino, então.

- No treino- respondeu Harry, com um bocejo.- Vou tomar café primeiro e depois vou tomar um banho...

Separaram-se e Harry tomou café rápido, estava muito faminto. Correu para a Grifinória e quando saiu do banho, encontrou Ron descendo com Hermione e desceram juntos, mudos, Hermione e Ron sem querer perguntar onde ele estava, e Harry sem querer responder. Deram de cara com Mariana, Ginny, Dean e o tal Bruno. Dean imediatamente teve uma crise de riso quando viu Harry.

- Puxa, cara. Eu quero uma garota como a sua!- Ginny o olhou, indignada, dando-lhe um forte tapa no braço.

- Já disse a ele que vai se enrascar com Filch- Hermione deu de ombros, com um meio sorriso. Harry corou furiosamente, observando a nuca de Draco na beirada da mesa sonserina.

_"Even God himself and the faith I knew_

_Shouldn't hold me back, shouldn't keep me from you."_

Continuaram conversando enquanto subiram para a aula de Transfiguração. Entraram na sala de Minerva, que os esperava com uma expressão extremamente indigesta. Harry se perguntou qual seria o motivo de tanta irritação logo cedo, mas deixou de perguntar assim que ela ensinou o feitiço que teriam que aprender e rapidamente assumira uma face mil vezes pior que a da professora.

Ao final da aula, sentia seu cérebro espremido pela quantidade de vezes que testara o feitiço até que estivesse bom o bastante. Estavam indo para a biblioteca, aproveitar o intervalo até a próxima aula para cuidar da enorme redação que Mcgonagall passara. Ron protestava, chamando-a de morcega velha, no que Hermione o repreendia com veemência e Harry apenas ria, satisfeito por estar com os amigos exatamente da maneira como costumava ser.

Estavam escrevendo quando foram interrompidos pelo pequeno Denis Creevey, que esticou um envelope para Harry. Harry agradeceu e o menino saiu saltitando, como se tivesse ganhado um grande prêmio. Harry sorriu para o irmão mais novo de Colin antes de baixar os olhos para o bilhete.

_Harry:_

_Terei, hoje às oito horas, uma reunião com o sr. Malfoy, imagino que queira comparecer, e que ele não faça oposição. Por favor, não se atrase._

_P.S.: Gosto de Geléia de morango._

Dumbledore falaria com Malfoy hoje? O que pediria? Ou será que... Não, ele dissera que teria uma reunião com Malfoy. Não havia nada demais. Poderiam sair do treino e ir juntos até a sala do diretor. Sentiu seu coração disparar, pensando em que perigos Draco se meteria dessa vez. O velho questionamento veio à sua mente, se tudo aquilo valia a pena. Imediatamente ele pousou a pena, o dever de casa perdendo o sentido. Mas tinha que valer a pena, quer dizer, eles se gostavam, não é mesmo? E... Simplesmente, _tinha_ que valer a pena.

Pela primeira vez desde que Harry jogava quadribol, um treino fora extremamente inconveniente. A equipe estava jogando melhor que nunca, afiadíssimos para o primeiro jogo, dali a dois dias. Mas ele queria saber logo o que Dumbledore tinha a dizer. E era fato que paciência e calma nunca foram qualidades de Harry.

Para Draco, as coisas não estavam nada diferentes. Ele temia ouvir o pedido do velho diretor, temia o próprio medo que viria a sentir. Mas não era covarde. Enfrentaria qualquer perigo por Harry, para agir corretamente. A atitude correta tornara-se importante para ele. Ser diferente de seu pai tornara-se importante para ele. Merlim, ele tinha um lado peigas que até então desconhecia! Mas gostava daquilo.

Às dez para as oito, estavam se encaminhando juntos para o escritório. Draco estava quieto, tenso. Harry estava igualmente apreensivo. Bateram na porta do diretor às sete e cinqüenta e nove. Dumbledore pediu que entrassem. Draco se sentou na cadeira oferecida, mas Harry recusou a sua, postando-se atrás de Malfoy, como um cão de guarda.

O velho diretor sorriu para os dois. Queria muito saber se suas suspeitas estavam corretas, embora estivesse mais convicto depois de ver a atitude do moreno.

- Bem, sr. Malfoy, Harry, boa noite.

- Boa noite, professor- responderam em coro.

- Harry informou, Draco, que você está interessado em ajudar à Ordem da Fênix, espionando para nosso lado- Draco torceu o nariz, mas assentiu.- Espero que tenha consciência do quanto isso pode ser perigoso.

- Não vai ficar muito pior do que já está- não conseguiu refrear-se. Harry apertou seu ombro, e sentiu Draco apertar sua mão, quase num instinto de corresponder ao toque. O diretor sorriu mais uma vez.

- Por que, Draco?- Harry olhou-o, indignado. Apertou mais o ombro de Malfoy, que acariciou sua mão, com uma calma que não sentia.

- Por que quero fazer o certo, não o fácil. Não quero ser como meu pai, ainda mais agora que...- respondeu, a voz fria e calculada. Parou, os olhos brilhando de astúcia, encarando o diretor, imaginando se deveria continuar a falar.

- Tem um motivo realmente muito bom- completou o diretor.- Simples palavras não são capazes de exprimir o quanto estou orgulhoso e feliz com sua decisão, Draco. Saber que encontraram um no outro uma razão é bom e me deixa mais tranqüilo. Harry, eu já soube do que houve no Natal. Remus parece estar bastante arrependido por sua atitude.

- Como se nunca tivesse sido desprezado por ser o que é! Professor, ele... Eu não sabia que Remus podia ser tão cruel quando queria.

- Todos podem ser cruéis quando querem.

- É, mas, Remus, como ninguém, sabe o que é ser discriminado por ser diferente. Ele não pode confundir as pessoas... - Harry fez uma pausa. Não queria se alongar no assunto, não vinha ao caso naquele momento. - Mas, sabe, não importa! Acabaremos nos acertando e sei que todos serão obrigados a concordar que eu estou certo sobre Draco desde o começo - Malfoy levantou os olhos para o namorado e Harry viu duas lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto pálido. O moreno sentou na cadeira, olhando para ele profundamente. Draco respondeu o olhar com determinação, o rosto manchado.

- Bem, creio que hoje o motivo de nossa reunião seja a missão do sr. Malfoy- os dois assentiram, corando.- Bem, sua primeira tarefa, Draco, é apenas observar. Quero que nos fale sobre o que está acontecendo, que nos dê nomes, que escute tudo o que puder- o loiro assentiu. Dumbledore passou mais uns dez minutos falando sobre a missão de Draco, até que os dispensou.

Ficaram juntos na Sala até o toque de recolher. Resolveram dormir em suas casas, já que fazia algumas noites que ficavam fora.

Harry voltou para a sala. Dean estava enroscado com Ginny numa poltrona, Ron estava com Hermione em outra. Os quatro pararam ao mesmo tempo quando ele se aproximou. Na verdade, ele teve a sensação de que a casa toda parou para olha-lo.

- O bom filho à casa retorna!- algumas pessoas riram. Harry corou.- Que foi, Harry, ela estava com dor de cabeça?- mais risos. Ele deu de ombros e subiu para o dormitório. Mione e Ron o seguiram. Ele se jogou na cama, estava morrendo de sono. Conversou um pouco com os amigos e dormiu.

Treinaram na sexta-feira com intensidade, e estariam prontos para acabar com os franceses.

Os dois rapazes descansariam antes do jogo, mas estivessem todos certos de que depois do jogo, Harry só apareceria no almoço do domingo.

Todos estavam trêmulos ao entrar no estádio. Beauxbatons usava uniformes azuis, com letras pretas. Hogwarts vestia cinza, perto do prateado, com as letras douradas.

Harry apertou a mão da capitã do time e todos subiram nas vassouras, ganhando o céu pálido. Estava muito frio, e os franceses tinham batedores incríveis, mas Hogwarts tinha todos os jogadores incríveis. Depois de quinze minutos, Draco já tinha feito dois gols, Ginny um e Demelza um.

Zacarias Smith narrava o jogo. " Dujack passa para Desroisiers, Desroisiers passa para Delacroix, um belo balaço de Nott! A goles na posse de Robbins, passa para Malfoy, 50 a 20 para Hogwarts! A goles agora com Dujack, Dujack avança, evita Robbins, evita Weasley, desvia do balaço de Clarkson, lança e CORNER DEFENDE!!

Harry procurava o pomo dez metros acima da confusão. A apanhadora, Jocelyn Staden, não saía de sua cola.

O jogo avançava e Hogwarts já estava com 120 pontos contra 50. Foi quando Jocelyn pareceu ter visto alguma coisa. "Jocelyn Staden parece ter avistado o pomo!! Lá vai ela, Potter em sua cola, ela está mergulhando". Harry fixou os olhos no mesmo ponto que ela, mas não viu nada. Era uma Finta, como Krum fizera na copa. Ele se recuperou do mergulho, olhando em volta e o viu: a um metro do chão, exatamente no lugar em que estivera no treino que fizera com Malfoy. Ele retomou o mergulho, todos olhavam confusos. "Potter retoma o mergulho na direção oposta e por Merlim... Jocelyn o está seguindo! Foi Potter quem viu o pomo! Ele está num mergulho de encontro com o chão, espero que se recupere a tempo!" Jocelyn tentou se recuperar, mas se esborrachou no chão, Harry, por sua vez, continuou até o último segundo, agarrou o pomo e se espatifou na grama, caiu de mal jeito, sentiu uma dor lancinante na perna esquerda. Os olhos lacrimejando de dor, levantou o pomo e as arquibancadas quase caíram com o estardalhaço da torcida. Ele viu Malfoy pousar ao seu lado e o time se aproximar correndo. Abaixaram-se em volta dele. Ginny, ele percebeu, tentava conter um sangramento no nariz ferido por um balaço, mas os outros pareciam inteiros.

- Harry?- chamou Draco.- Se machucou?

- Acho que quebrei a perna- respondeu com a voz fraca, estrelas piscando diante de seus olhos. Draco o levantou de um lado e Corner do outro e levaram o apanhador para a enfermaria debaixo de aplausos e gritos. Madame Pomfrey consertou a perna do rapaz e resmungando contra esportes perigosos, deixou que ele saísse. Já havia combinado com Draco que comemorariam a vitória juntos. Cochichou que ia tomar um banho e buscar as garrafas de hidromel que contrabandeara de Madame Rosmerta. Quarenta minutos depois, Harry abandonou a sala comunal na desculpa de que estava muito cansado, vestiu a Capa e saiu com três garrafas embaixo do braço.

Draco estava acendendo a lareira, na outra mão tinha um cigarro. Levantou-se, tragando longamente antes de olhar para o moreno.

- Não sabia que fumava- o loiro deu de ombros, os olhos brilhando intensamente à meia luz, os cabelos muito dourados. Harry conjurou duas taças e abriu o hidromel, servindo-os.- À nossa vitória- Draco levantou a taça e esvaziou em dois goles. Harry fez o mesmo.

Quando a garrafa estava vazia, Harry percebeu que não devia ter bebido tanto. Draco parecia melhor, riu de sua cara.

- Não conheço nenhum grifinório que saiba beber- riu com desdém.- Não está acostumado...- observou, abrindo a segunda garrafa. Não estava lá muito preocupado com a ressaca do dia seguinte, apenas queria obliterar sua mente com o máximo de álcool que conseguisse.

- E sonserinos sabem?

- Nem todos...- ele acendeu outro cigarro, Harry tirou-o de sua mão e tragou calmamente. Esvaziaram mais uma garrafa antes de se darem por satisfeitos. Riram de tudo e de nada e acabaram dormindo meio sentados, as garrafas vazias tombadas, as taças esquecidas.

Harry acordou de um salto no dia seguinte, já era quase hora do almoço! Estivera deitado no ombro de Malfoy que acordou com a brutalidade do movimento. Ele riu do moreno que segurava a cabeça, embora a sua doesse tão horrivelmente quanto a do namorado. Levantaram e relutantes foram tomar um banho e almoçar. Quando Harry chegou à mesa, a fome o dominava, bem como a dor no corpo por ter praticamente desmaiado em uma posição tão desconfortável.

- Harry, você é doido?!- sibilou Hermione, furiosa.

- Shhh... minha cabeça vai explodir, fala baixo.

- Pois eu devia era badalar um sino na sua orelha!

- Você sabe muito bem o que estive fazendo, e com quem... está perdendo seu tempo.

- Vai se enrascar- ele deu de ombros.- Você está de ressaca, é?- ele afirmou com um gesto, ela bufou.- Tomar líquido ajuda.

- Pôr minhas tripas para fora também deve ajudar- ela riu, passando-lhe suco de abóbora e uma travessa de coxas de frango.

Ele comeu, desejando por tudo ir para a sala comunal. Com certeza era onde queria estar essa noite. Imaginava que Draco também estivesse péssimo com aquela dor de cabeça torturante. Hermione se pavoneava como se fosse um prêmio ter ficado sóbria, mas ele não se importava. Fazia tempo que ela deixara de ser implicante e de condenar suas ações, ela o entendia como ninguém mais e quanto aos sermões... Bem, era um hábito muito arraigado e se não fosse assim, não seria Hermione.

Janeiro passou veloz. No jogo seguinte de quadribol, Durmstrang tinha um batedor e um artilheiro machucados. Jogavam com os reservas e conseqüentemente foram humilhados pelos Estados Unidos na partida mais vergonhosa do século, pelo menos na opinião de Harry. 330 a 100.

Harry e Draco continuavam a reunir-se com Dumbledore, Harry com mais freqüência e contavam tudo, ou quase tudo, que podiam um ao outro. Uma séria dificuldade que andavam tendo era justamente essa: conversar. O time acostumara-se a fazer pequenas reuniões depois do treino, geralmente o time reserva estava junto, o que significava que Ron estava junto, por conseqüência, Hermione estava junto. E Malfoy poderia até ter se tornado um bom moço, mas nem por isso tolerava a Granger sangue-ruim e o Weasley pobretão. Eles tampouco. Ron passava a maior parte do tempo rosnando para Draco, mas Hermione reagia bem. Fingia que ele não existia e ele, retribuindo da melhor forma que sua educação purista permitia, ignorava-a da mesma forma. Na opinião de Harry, havia positivamente um vestígio de progresso, já que ninguém acabara na enfermaria ao final de nenhuma das reuniões.

Ron e Hermione estavam se aproximando do time que conversava com as cabeças coladas. Era véspera do segundo jogo. Todos se afastaram um pouco mais para que os dois chegassem.

- Bom dia, pessoal. Bom dia, Malfoy.

- Bom dia, Granger- respondeu. Ninguém pareceu ter reparado, mas o loiro, Hermione e Harry olharam-se, estupefatos. Ele respondeu! Draco quase teve um acesso, mas até que não fora tão ruim assim falar com ela, poderia suportar, se o diálogo se resumisse sempre a um cumprimento e só.

Já estavam na sala comunal, depois do jantar, quando Hermione finalmente tocou o assunto.

- Estou orgulhosa, Harry- ele franziu a testa.- Malfoy me cumprimentou no treino- Harry sorriu.

- Também reparei e achei tão estranho quanto você.

Já estavam dando mais um grande passo. Draco e Hermione já estavam até trocando cumprimentos cordiais. Dali a uns dez anos, talvez Harry pudesse levar Draco para passar o Natal na Toca, pensou o moreno rindo, enquanto se aninhava nas cobertas.

O dia seguinte foi uma verdadeira festa para Hogwarts e particularmente para a Grifnória. As apanhadoras, Ginny e Demelza, acabaram o jogo com sete gols cada uma, embora os seis de Draco não pudessem ser desprezados, e Harry fizera uma de suas capturas mais espetaculares desde que se entendia por jogador. O pomo, flutuava a centímetros do público. Mariana o olhava de esguelha, com medo de ferir alguém, esperançosa que Harry não o percebesse e ele desaparecesse dali e fosse reaparecer em um local mais prático. Para seu desespero, no entanto, Harry o vira, e disparara atrás dele. Investindo como uma águia atrás de sua presa, ele se lançou em direção das arquibancadas, deu um impulso de lado, soltou uma mão do cabo, agarrando o pomo com força e tomando um impulso violento para cima, antes que perdesse mais alguns centímetros de altura e caísse nas cabeças dos torcedores que gritaram e se abaixaram, apavorados.

- Boa captura, Potter - parabenizou Draco. Mas ele teria gostado de estar um pouquinho mais feliz, para aproveitar a vitória fantástica como seria merecido.

- Obrigado, Malfoy - Harry percebeu que ele estava estranho desde sua última reunião com o diretor, mas não perguntou o motivo.

Quando se encontraram na Sala Precisa, horas depois, Draco estava fumando, enquanto contemplava os terrenos pela janela. Ele parecia ainda mais alto que de costume, mas positivamente preocupado. Harry estava começando a se preocupar também.

- Draco, o que há? - o loiro o olhou e sorriu. Admirava cada detalhe do corpo de Harry, desde seus óculos cafonas, até os cinco centímetros que tinha a menos em relação ao sonserino.

- O ano está acabando... - achava que nunca se sentira tão no final de tudo como sentia naquele instante.

- Estamos em fevereiro.

- Faz dias que não passamos uma noite juntos.

- É, temos estudado muito - estudavam-se com cuidado. Os olhos de Draco faíscavam com uma astúcia excessiva, o que não combinava mais com a nova imagem que Harry tinha do rapaz. - O que está acontecendo, Draco?

- Temos duas missões a cumprir, não é? - perguntou, a frieza na voz parecendo forçada. Harry assentiu. - Tomaremos caminhos diferentes...

- Draco, eu não estou entendendo... - claro que estava entendendo.

- Harry, não se faça de idiota. Você acha que esse conto de fadas vai persistir por muito tempo?

- Não vai. Mas qual é o mal em aproveitar enquanto existe?

- Só vai deixar as coisas piores quando acabar.

- E o que você quer fazer? Quer acabar com tudo agora? - o peito de Harry subia e descia rápido, embora ele não entendesse bem o motivo.

- Talvez fosse melhor assim - respondeu, sem se alterar, acendendo um novo cigarro com a ponta do antigo.

- Por que você é assim?

- Assim como? - perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Tão... Frio. Está parecido com aquele velho Malfoy que...

- Não gosta dos Weasley e nem de sangues-ruins? Aquele que tem nas veias sangue dos Black? Aquele que carrega no braço uma Marca Negra? Pois adivinha só, Harry Potter, é exatamente quem eu sou! - gritou o loiro, seus cabelos refulgindo à luz da lua. Era realmente raro ver Draco Malfoy extravasar sua raiva daquele jeito.

- É mesmo? Não me parecia mais... Talvez uma parte de você seja, mas outra, não. Quem está comigo durante a noite, roubando momentos escondidos, aquele por quem eu briguei, não é um Malfoy cruel e calculista...

- Você, por outro lado, continua exatamente o mesmo, não é? Adorador de trouxas e sangues-ruins. O grande favorito de Dumbledore, herói do quadribol, que derrotou o Lorde... - por que começaram a brigar, mesmo? Foi o que Draco perguntou a si mesmo, enquanto tentava refrear sua língua que mais parecia uma gravata de tão grande.

- Trouxas e sangues-ruins que são os únicos que tenho por mim. Dumbledore, que tem me ensinado o que fazer, para mais uma vez derrotar seu Lorde, herói de quadribol, porque é a única coisa que eu sei fazer, Malfoy! Sou apenas um grifo idiota, que... que... cometeu o pecado de... - a fúria era tanta que ele mal conseguia falar. - De se apaixonar por um sonserino e ama-lo tanto que não conseguiu mais ver quem ele era!! Eu sou apenas um leão idiota que caiu nas graças de uma serpente, que aparentemente está se cansando do joguinho de esconder que têm jogado contra todo o mundo!! Eu cometi o erro de me deixar ficar nas suas mãos e agora estou pagando por isso!! - berrou, o rosto se contraindo de raiva, o corpo tremendo sem controle. Ele se deixou cair de joelhos, urrando de frustração, desesperado com a perspectiva de perder aquilo que mais amava no mundo.

Draco sentiu a raiva se esvair contra sua vontade, enquanto via Harry cair de joelhos, coisa que ele jamais vira. Ele disse que o amava, Draco nunca escutara isso nem mesmo de sua mãe. Quando deu conta de seu gesto, já estava ajoelhado na frente de Harry, embora não soubesse o que dizer nem como agir.

- Harry... Não... - ele abraçou o moreno, que tentou se desvencilhar, empurrando-o com violência. Draco caiu sentado, olhando-o, incrédulo.

- Chega, Malfoy!

- NÃO ME CHAME DE MALFOY!! - berrou, a ira tomando conta mais uma vez.

- É esse seu nome!! - ele deu as costas e saiu da sala, batendo a porta com violência. Draco não teve dúvidas e correu atrás.

Alcançou-o no final do corredor. Segurou seu braço, mas Harry, antes que pudesse se impedir, virou-se e acertou-lhe um soco que o derrubou no chão. Draco levantou e o acertou também.

- Seu idiota! Você pensa que foi o único a cometer um erro?! - gritou, apertando um corte que sangrava, observando Harry se levantar, zonzo com a pancada, o nariz sangrando. - Deixe de ser imbecil, Potter! Se você errou, então eu também errei, porque caí nas suas mãos, sabendo que estávamos em lados opostos, mesmo que eu quisesse apagar isso da minha vida. Porque eu também briguei por você, eu tentei fugir de quem sou e você me disse que tudo estaria bem. Eu mudei por você, eu repudiei meu próprio pai, por amor a você! Um amor que eu pensava que nem existia, seu estúpido!

Encaram-se por quase um minuto. Foi o ronronar de Madame Norris se aproximando que os despertou. Num impulso, voltaram correndo à Sala, batendo a porta. Filch não poderia acha-los lá, eles sabiam. Harry aproximou-se de Malfoy, que deu um tapa em sua mão. Ele apenas segurou a mão do loiro com desnecessária força e executou um feitiço para que seu corte parasse de sangrar. Aproximou-se do espelho em cima do console da lareira e executou o feitiço no próprio nariz.

- Erramos, Harry, e agora vamos até o fim - Harry não respondeu, seu rosto ainda doía. Imaginava que o de Draco também.

Lentamente ele se virou, aproximando-se de Draco com passos calculados.

- Quando dizem que o amor dói, estão falando sério - os dois riram. - Até que para um sonserino você bate bem.

- Você também, para um grifinório - e Draco o abraçou, beijando sua boca com lentidão e suavidade.

Quando voltou para a sala comunal, Hermione, Ginny e Ron conversavam, os dois irmãos jogando xadrez. Olharam para Harry, que estava mais pálido que de costume e parecia um pouco cansado. Tinha olheiras fundas e uma delas parecia mais escura como se ele tivesse tomado...

- Um soco?! - gritou Hermione, antes que ele tivesse tempo de contar exatamente o que acontecera. - O que vocês dois são? Selvagens, por um acaso?

- Foi só um acesso de raiva.

- Desde quando pessoas saem dando socos nas outras por raiva?

- Desde o momento em que elas revidam o soco que tomaram. Bem, vou me deitar - Hermione o acompanhou, sentando na cama de Ron. O dormitório estava vazio.

- Harry? O que houve?

- Brigamos. Por um motivo idiota qualquer. Fiquei tão furioso que bati nele, ele me bateu também - mas o rapaz estava sorrindo.

- Você está muito feliz para quem acabou de tomar um soco - ele se levantou e encostou à porta, para impedir que a abrissem. Ela riu, ele corou.

- Ele disse algumas coisas... - ela franziu as sobrancelhas. - Ah, você sabe... Dizem que todos ficam felizes por uma decl...

- Ele disse que te ama?! - exclamou, quase gritando.

- Cala a boca, Hermione!! - pediu, desesperado. Ela riu de novo. Ele corou mais intensamente. Como aquela situação o fazia sentir idiota e deslocado.- Eu não... Gritei com ele, falei umas coisas. Já estamos encrencados até o pescoço mesmo, que diferença faz? - ele deu de ombros, ela riu e o deixou sozinho.


	8. Fim do campeonato e o baile

Capítulo 8  
FIM DO CAMPEONATO E O BAILE

música: Vem pra mim- RPM.

_"Você está fazendo algo que não deveria, eu estou fazendo algo que não deveria, então, deixe que todos pensem que estávamos fazendo algo que não deveríamos juntos" - Harry Potter._

_Nota: mais uma vez, não pude atualizar na sexta-feira, mas está aqui mesmo assim. Espero que gostem! Tenho visto muitos acessos, mas nenhuma review... Please, sejam bonzinhos comigo!_

* * *

A rapidez com que chegaram em maio foi espantosa. Hogwarts disputaria a final de quadribol com os brasileiros e não se falava em outra coisa. Até Snape estava relaxando um pouco os deveres para que o time não se sobrecarregasse, o que não parecia afetar sua implicância com Harry nem um pouco. A única coisa que mantinha Harry de boca fechada era o temor de ser proibido de jogar, como fora o ano passado. Tudo o que ele não precisava era perder a oportunidade de levar aquela taça como capitão.

XxXxX

Depois de arrasar Durmstrang, o Brasil não podia ser um desafio tão maior. Tudo bem que Mariana Donelley era uma apanhadora fantástica e seu irmão, Bruno, também era um grande goleiro. Mas ela não era tão ousada quanto Harry e provara isso no momento em que não quisera pegar o pomo perto dos espectadores. Além disso, Demelza, Ginny e Draco formavam a tríade de ouro do time e já provaram que podiam furar os aros brasileiros com relativa facilidade.

A partida seria realizada na noite de sexta-feira, 10 de maio. O baile de encerramento da copa seria no dia seguinte.

As arquibancadas jamais pareceram tão lotadas ou tão barulhentas. Faixas com leões, águias, texugos e serpentes eram erguidas por todos os lados. Os nomes dos jogadores favoritos estampados em lençóis, em sua maioria, o apanhador e os artilheiros. Luna Lovegood hora com sua águia, hora com o leão, ambos fazendo extremo barulho. Rosetas, chapéus e todos os tipos de coisa que possivelmente estavam sendo comercializadas pelos gêmeos Weasley. Havia gente do povoado de Hogsmeade! Parentes dos jogadores finalistas, inclusive Fred e George, Fleur e Bill.

Harry apertou a mão de Bruno Donelley, que o fuzilou com os olhos, possivelmente pensando no fato de que o garoto da cicatriz recusara sua irmã, ou pelo menos era o único motivo que Harry imaginava que pudesse fazer com que Bruno o detestasse tanto. Madame Hooch apitou e quatorze vassouras ganharam o céu límpido e estrelado.

"E começa a partida final da Copa Interescolar de Quadribol!", a narração estava mais uma vez por conta de Zacarias Smith, que até esquecia que não gostava de grande parte dos jogadores, tamanha sua euforia. "A posse da goles está com os brasileiros, é Moura com a goles, passa para Rosana Borges, que passa para Maria Gomes, devolve para Borges, retorna para Moura, é uma bela jogada ensaiada! Um belo balaço de Nott bem nas costas do arillheiro que derruba a goles nas mãos de Malfoy, que passa para Robbins, devolve para Malfoy, que lança para Weasley lá na frente, Donelley vai em cima e 10 a 0 para Hogwarts!!" As arquibancadas explodiram e Harry riu da cara do goleiro antes de retomar sua procura. Sobrevoava o campo de um lado a outro, subindo a quinze metros da confusão, descendo para o meio da confusão. Procurar o pomo à noite era realmente difícil. Mariana parecia atenta com seus movimentos, mas procurava sozinha, Harry também olhava sempre para ela. A artilheira Maria Gomes, que mais parecia um trasgo montanhês adulto, marcou uma falta em cima de Ginny. A ruiva mesmo cobrou e marcou. Cinco minutos depois, Nott, por vingança, mandara um balaço tão violento no goleiro que ele quebrou no nariz, a batedora acertara Malfoy nas costelas com o bastão, o outro mandara um balaço no batedor lufo, Clarkson. O placar estavam em 50 a 20, e nem mesmo a pior partida da Grifinória contra a Sonserina, fora tão suja ou feroz.

Meia hora e doze faltas (para os dois times) mais tarde, o placar estava em 150 a 80 e Harry precisava desesperadamente encontrar o maldito pomo antes que matassem um de seus jogadores.

"Malfoy está com a goles, lança para Weasley, desvia de um balaço, evita Moura, devolve para Malfoy, que desvia de Gomes, passa por Santana, faz graça, manda para Robbins e ela MARCA!! 160 a 80 para Hogwarts!! Só falta nosso apanhador mostrar a que veio, pessoal!"

Harry continuava procurando o pomo, quando viu Mariana imprimir velocidade à sua Nimbus 2001 e parar abruptamente. Procurou o que ela vira, mas parecia ser o reflexo do relógio de um espectador. 180 a 90, ele precisava achar!! A partida já estava durando demais! Foi quando ele viu: pairando a vinte metros dos jogadores, bem em cima da arquibancada. Como quem não quer nada, Harry começou a fazer círculos cada vez mais altos, mas Mariana não lhe prestava atenção. Deitou completamente sobre a vassoura para imprimir velocidade, numa subida completamente vertical, o pomo já havia se deslocado uns três metros para a esquerda, se Harry não o apanhasse agora, era impossível saber quando reapareceria.

"Potter achou o pomo!", berrou Smith, mas Harry estava tão alto que escutava apenas um sussurro, seus ouvidos estavam doendo com a velocidade da subida. "Donelley tenta ir atrás, mas eles estão separados por uns vinte e cinco metros, Potter está se aproximando, cada vez mais e... ele soltou uma mão, soltou a outra e... PEGOU O POMO!! HOGWARTS VENCEU A PARTIDA, 330 A 90. VENCEU A COPA!!" Mas ninguém reparou que havia alguma coisa errada. Harry estava pendurado por uma das pernas na vassoura, a uns cinqüenta metros do chão, o pomo firme na sua mão. Após debater-se vários segundos, sentiu que era guindado de volta para a vassoura, seu coração batendo loucamente, a respiração rápida e rascante.

- Seu imbecil!!- ele ouviu Malfoy berrar, enquanto desciam para a torcida que os esperava no chão.- Idiota, estúpido!! Queria se matar?!

- Eu perdi o equilíbrio quando soltei a outra mão- respondeu Harry.

- E porque soltou, por Merlim?!

- Estava muito longe, precisei me esticar mais um pouquinho...- ele sorriu.- Obrigado, meu herói- exclamou, em tom de deboche. Malfoy o empurrou enquanto desciam das vassouras, fazendo-o quase cair em cima de Mariana Donelley, que parecia desolada, porém impassível.- Me desculpe, Mariana... e parabéns, você jogou muito bem- ela torceu o nariz.

- Você também- apertaram-se as mãos, mas logo Harry se encontrava nos ombros do time. Subiram até a arquibancada mais alta, lugar em que os professores e diretores das escolas, juntamente com um funcionário do ministério cujo nome Harry ignorava, esperavam para entregar a enorme taça de ouro para o time campeão. Harry dificilmente vira Dumbledore tão feliz em toda sua vida. McGonagall ria sem parar e até mesmo Snape parecia um pouquinho feliz.

- Parabéns a todos os jogadores, parabéns!- todos ganharam uma medalha. Levantaram a enorme taça, rindo à toa. De quebra ainda levaram uma taça prata, um pouco menor, pela invencibilidade mantida ao longo de todo o campeonato.

Harry se sentia orgulhoso, pensando em como seu pai e Sirius deveriam estar se sentindo se o vissem ali.

Naquela noite o loiro e o moreno preferiram ficar em suas salas, queriam aproveitar a enorme festa que as casas com certeza dariam. Festa essa que durou até a madrugada, tanto na Grifinória, como na Sonserina.

O baile da noite seguinte prometia. Pelo menos daquela vez não precisavam de vestes a rigor e Harry não se dera ao trabalho de convidar nenhuma garota, embora tivesse sido abordado por várias ao longo da semana anterior à festa.

Vestiu a camiseta lilás que ganhara de Hermione no Natal, achando aquela cor extremamente estranha, mas até que estava legal. A amiga estava bonita, com um vestido vermelho, levemente rodado, batendo nas canelas, sapatos da mesma cor. Ron usava uma camisa azul, parecia nervoso de braços dados com a garota. Harry descia as escadas com eles, conversando, lembrando inevitavelmente do péssimo Baile de Inverno. Parou no meio do caminho, porém, quando o viu: a camisa de seda prateada para fora da calça, as mangas longas escondendo os braços, os dois primeiros botões abertos, os cabelos caindo displicentemente na testa, uma pequena mecha teimosa raspando em seus olhos cinzas. A calça e o sapato pretos. Harry suspirou, sem reparar que ao lado do loiro estava Mariana Donelley, um vestido roxo beliscão, todo rodado, sapatos cintilantes exatamente da mesma cor, os cabelos meio presos, com alguns cachos que pareciam querer desmanchar, estava fantástica! Seamus parou ao seu lado, de braços dados com Parvati Patil.

- Então é a brasileirinha, é?- Harry virou-se para ele, confuso.- Sua garota?- Harry virou os olhos, e saiu, sem responder.

Entraram no salão, uma música latina qualquer começou a tocar. Ouviu uma gargalhada e Mariana sendo puxada pelo irmão para a pista. Como eles dançavam! Logo, todos abriram espaço para os dois, que giravam e faziam acrobacias no ritmo da música. Harry, como todos os outros, observava a dança. Mas só com metade da atenção, queria dar o fora dali.

- Hei, Potter! - Harry sentiu que sua alma se descolaria do corpo com o susto que o sussurro lhe causara. - Interessado na mestiça brasileira, é?

- Eu também sou mestiço - respondeu, sem se virar.

- Pelo menos você não está se exibindo como ela. Além do mais, ninguém é perfeito - Harry riu. - Você vai esperar para pedir um autógrafo?

- Consigo um com seu nome - desdenhou Harry. Sentiu que ele estava se afastando. - Não seja idiota. Quer ir aonde?

- Para os jardins - ele sorriu com malícia e saiu andando na frente. Harry deu um tempo e saiu também, encontrando-o perto das portas de carvalho. Ainda não havia uma viva alma lá fora, mas Harry imaginava, que como no Baile de Inverno, logo as roseiras (novamente usadas para a decoração) estariam pululando de estudantes se agarrando. Draco pegou sua mão e foi puxando-o até que estavam próximos à orla da floresta.

Draco se deitou, olhando as estrelas. Seus olhos as refletiam, brilhando mais que qualquer uma. Harry se apoiou no peito do loiro, encarando-o.

- Estou com calor... Sinto falta de poder descobrir meus braços.

- Aqui você pode.

- Não gosto que você a veja.

- Não ligo para ela... Pode tirar - Draco obedeceu, deixando o peito branco e os braços expostos.

Foi a melhor transa da vida escolar de Harry! Draco também se espantou com o pique do rapaz naquela noite. Ficou satisfeito até demais, pensando que sempre quisera ficar com ele ali, no jardim e não podia, por que poderiam ser pegos. Pensou que havia um monte de coisas que gostaria de fazer e não podia, porque não podiam ser pegos. Tudo porque não amavam uma garota qualquer, mas sim alguém do mesmo sexo. Ridículo!

Na manhã seguinte, no café, o humor de Harry estava tão bom que nem as perguntas de Seamus e Dean o deixaram incomodado.

- Ontem, assim que acabaram de dançar, os dois irmãos sumiram- começou Seamus, com fingida inocência.- Reparamos, que em seguida, o senhor também não estava mais no recinto. O que nos leva a uma única pergunta: ela manda bem? - Harry riu.

- Vocês não imaginam o quanto! - os dois arregalaram os olhos. Harry não estava ligando a mínima se ao final do dia todos estivessem comentando que ele estava saindo com a brasileirinha, mesmo porque, ninguém acreditaria se ele negasse. Pegou a menina pelo braço na hora do almoço.

- O que você quer? - perguntou, contrafeita.

- Olha só, estão comentando que estamos saindo juntos, e não importa o que eu diga, não acreditariam em mim.

- Por que estariam dizendo isso?

- Por que nós dois sumimos ontem. Mas eu sei e você sabe que não estávamos juntos- os dois falavam em um sussurro.

- É, eu sei bem com quem você estava - ela torceu o nariz, ele fechou a cara.

- Sim, e você não tem nada a ver com isso, porque eu também sei que você sumiu junto com o seu irmão.

- O que você está insinuando, exatamente? - mesmo para Harry, que tinha o estranho dom de juntar suposições estranhas e formular teorias corretas, aquilo era demais. A raiva queimou em seus olhos de cílios longos, castigados pelo sol que se infiltrava no saguão. Eles se estreitaram, quase verdes, encarando o rapaz com ferocidade.

- Nada, por enquanto.

- Sim, eu sumi _com ele_, e você não tem nada a ver com o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer com meu irmão.

- Estamos quites. Você está fazendo algo que não deveria, eu estou fazendo algo que não deveria, então, deixe que todos pensem que estávamos fazendo algo que não deveríamos juntos.

- Tudo bem, mas se perguntarem se sou boa de cama, não ouse responder outra coisa além de sim - ele riu, debochado e a deixou no meio do saguão. Acabara de encontrar alguém em situação muito pior que a dele e de Draco. Incesto! Francamente, ele riu de novo enquanto descia para o campo de quadribol. Pensou por um momento que andava debochado, passava muito tempo com sonserinos, estava ficando cínico, pensou, com outra risada.


	9. Fim da trilha

Capítulo 9  
FIM DA TRILHA

música: Savin' me- Nickelback

_"Eu me lamento todos os dias por amar tanto meu irmão. Você, Harry, por outro lado, não precisa se lamentar. Não tem motivos para não poder ama-lo"- Mariana Donelley._

* * *

N/A: Gente, mega atraso, hein, sorry! No aliança3vassouras a pobre coitada está em hiatus... Perdoem a autora ordinária, a história está pronta, eu é que não tenho tempo mesmo. Reviews, pessoas boazinhas!

* * *

Quando maio acabou, Harry e Draco se viram inevitavelmente caminhando para o que lhes parecia o fim da trilha.

Harry foi atrás de Dumbledore, sem saber que estariam saindo em busca de uma Horcrux e enquanto correra a apanhar a capa, nem tivera tempo de pensar em Draco, protegera aqueles que estavam por perto, esperando que ele estivesse em segurança dentro do castelo, rezando para que não houvesse um ataque, como ele suspeitava que haveria.

E quando voltou ao castelo, o horror da Marca Negra fez Harry desejar não ter saído. Dumbledore, fraco e abatido parecia apenas um velho indefeso, e Harry temeu que não pudessem contar com a aura do diretor e todo seu poder.

Ver Draco no alto daquela torre, deixando o horror transparecer em seus olhos cinzas, fez Harry desejar a morte. Ver Greyback e os Carrow atiçando-o... por que Dumbledore o imobilizara?! O diretor parecia saber que aquilo aconteceria, mas não parecia preocupado com o fato de que Draco o desarmara. Ele confiava no sonserino e cada fibra do corpo de Harry desejava que ele não matasse Dumbledore, para que pudesse confiar também. Ele não matou, ao contrário, tornou-se cada vez mais difícil para ele conseguir não denunciar a posição em que se encontrava, mas não precisou se esforçar muito mais, pois Snape aparecera e dera um fim em tudo, fugindo em seguida, carregando parte da vida de Harry, tendo acabado de assassinar outra parte.

Apenas no dia seguinte, enquanto Harry contemplava a falsa Horcrux, foi que realmente percebera a situação em que se encontrava. Não lhe restara nada. Uma ínfima parte de sua mente, gritava a plenos pulmões que Draco o traíra, mas a outra parte permanecia fiel ao sonserino. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que a morte de Dumbledore não valera de nada. Mas ele compensaria isso, saindo atrás de cada uma delas, destruindo-as, para depois acabar com Voldemort e provar para si mesmo que seu amante continuava fiel e amando-o como sempre.

Contemplava a mesa da Sonserina sem ainda conseguir acreditar que aquela era a missão dada por Voldemort a Draco. Por isso ele não quisera lhe contar... Não conseguia desgrudar os olhos dali e demorou alguns segundos até virar para encarar a pessoa que o cutucava.

- Harry, você está bem? - era Ron. Harry assentiu, como sempre fazia.

As delegações estrangeiras pareciam ainda apavoradas, em choque, com o que estava se passando ali.

Foram embora no dia seguinte. Harry estava sentado perto do lago, quando viu Mariana se aproximar. Ele virou os olhos.

- Pelo que dizem, você era o favorito do diretor - ele não respondeu. - Eu realmente sinto muito por suas perdas. De verdade - ele a olhou. - Claro que todos soubemos que o professor seboso fugiu com seu namorado. Eu ficaria muito feliz se você escrevesse vez por outra, apenas para que eu soubesse que você está bem. Principalmente quando a guerra acabar e você o encontrar novamente - ele assentiu. Abraçaram-se com força.

- Mariana? - ela virou. - Por que seu irmão me detesta tanto? - ela se aproximou novamente, púrpura, de tanta vergonha.

- Não faz mais diferença, mas... Ele me disse que estava me perdendo para você. Não entendeu porque não saímos... Não, eu não contei, nem mesmo a ele. Ele ficou meio contrariado, mas... me aceitou de volta, por assim dizer. Você deve me achar um monstro, não é?

- Eu não acho nada. Pode não ser convencional, mas eu também não sou.

- Eu me lamento todos os dias por amar tanto meu irmão. Você, Harry, por outro lado, não precisa se lamentar. Não tem motivos para não poder ama-lo - e deu as costas e saiu andando sem olhar para trás.

Harry suspirou, pensando se realmente não tinha motivos... mas resolveu não pensar mais, senão acabaria enlouquecendo e não fazendo nada do que precisava ser feito. Além do mais, não queria descobrir que amara em vão, precisava saber que estava certo desde sempre.

Teria tempo para descobrir o que seria de sua vida depois. Depois...

E quando acabasse a guerra, não haveria mais um lado.

No entanto, enquanto houvesse, seriam o leão e a serpente.


	10. Seguindo Sozinhos

CAPÍTULO 10: SEGUINDO SOZINHOS

música: Tu recuerdo- Rick Martin feat. Mari de Chambao

_"Porque Draco não tinha um mestre, que não fosse seu próprio coração e ele só serviria a uma única pessoa no mundo..." _

----xxxx----

Notinha de início: Sim, essa nota é para pedir perdão por esses meses de ausência. Jamais pretendi deixar a fic em hiatus, mas realmente está sendo difícil. Muito trabalho, sabem? E mais uma dezena de projetos que eu não podia abandonar. De forma errada, acabei escolhendo deixar essa minha pequena de lado. Mil vezes obrigada a todas as meninas que favoritaram e mandaram emails. Não desistam de mim, ok? Gabriely Cullen, beijos para vc!

----xxxx----

Estava pensando não apenas em Draco, mas em Sirius, em Dumbledore e em seus pais enquanto arrumava sua mochila para deixar a Rua dos Alfeneiros para sempre.

Pensava em muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo enquanto lia a notícia de que a asquerosa da Rita Skeeter publicaria uma biografia sobre Albus Dumbledore, provavelmente cheia de calúnias e mentiras ridículas. Pensou no quanto Draco sempre detestara o diretor e que isso nunca mudara. Mesmo quando contava a Harry alguma coisa que o diretor lhe dissera, seus olhos cinzas se estreitavam em um tom mais frio e sua voz se tornava mais calculada. Harry pensava no quanto Draco tinha as raízes de sua família arraigadas em sua mente. Como o maldito i_Toujours pur/i _era importante para ele. E pensava em Sirius e em como parentes tão próximos podiam ter tão pouco em comum... exceto os olhos. Aquele tom único de cinza era característica tão presente, que se assemelhava ao tom cobre dos cabelos dos Weasley, era praticamente um traço genético obrigatório. Se dentre mil pessoas num salão, houvesse uma dezena de Blacks disfarçados, poderiam ser achados apenas pelos olhos.

Olhos que enfeitiçaram Harry. E que lhe mostraram um amor que ele não conhecia.

---xxxx----

Como Harry deveria estar? Perguntou-se Draco pela milionésima vez desde que fugira de Hogwarts e fora para Spinner's End com Snape. Mas sabia que precisava realmente parar de pensar nele, antes que alguém usasse Legilimência e aí sim, ele estaria ainda mais ferrado do que já estava. Sim, porque ele achava que ter Bellatrix e Voldemort furiosos com você não podia ser descrito de outra maneira que não estar ferrado. Um sádico assassino em sua cola era ruim, mas dois, era indescritível. E por mais piegas e cafona que pudesse soar, Draco achava que a seção de Cruciatus à qual fora submetido não se comparava com o que estava sentindo por não ter sequer a perspectiva de ver Harry na volta às aulas, por nem mesmo saber se ele estava bem. Pensou, e teve vontade de se chutar por esse pensamento tão idiota, que se o Chapéu Seletor o selecionasse agora, ele seria mandado para a Grifinória, ou pior, para a Lufa-lufa.

Pois bem, já era hora de vestir a máscara e voltar a ser o_ Malfoy_- aquele sobrenome andava lhe causando nojo- de sempre, imperturbável e egocêntrico que odeia _todos _os grifinórios, lufos e corvinais e trouxas e sangues-ruins.

Era hora de fingir que estava feliz com a Marca Negra em seu braço e que não se importava com o resto do mundo, que estava supostamente contra ele. Já era hora de voltar para a Mansão Malfoy, reduto de seu desgosto e de sua desgraça, onde esperaria pacientemente para voltar à escola, lugar em que se livraria de sua tia odiosa, de seu pai repugnante e de seu mestre ambicioso... não, se livraria do Voldemort ambicioso, porque ele nunca estivera tão longe de ser mestre de alguém quanto estava de ser de Draco. Porque Draco não tinha um mestre, que não fosse seu próprio coração e ele só serviria a uma única pessoa no mundo... só serviria ao leão que se encontrava distante...

Definitivamente, se fosse selecionado agora, com certeza iria para a Lufa-lufa.

----xxxx----

Ele suspirou enquanto se vestia para o casamento de Bill e Fleur. Podia realmente ter Draco ao seu lado. Isso o faria se divertir imensamente. Mas estava certo de que o sonserino zombaria dele, por vê-lo disfarçado de trouxa. Ultimamente, andava pensando demais nas reações que Draco teria em cada pequena situação.

Pulou de susto quando uma coruja cinza bicou a janela com insistência. Correu para abri-la e sentiu que seus joelhos cediam e ele caía sentado na cama enquanto reconhecia a letra do envelope.

_Já não suporto mais me esconder de você. O lugar em que estou não importa... na verdade, nada mais importa. Sinto por não ter contado sobre a missão dada pelo Lorde, sinto mesmo... mas Dumbledore sabia e... não pudemos evitar, no fim das contas. Como eu sabia que você estava lá? Bem, a questão é que o diretor me contou que vocês saíriam juntos qualquer noite. Supus que você deveria estar coberto por aquela capa idiota. E ainda bem que estava, se não aqueles Comensais... não gosto de pensar. Espero que depois do que houve você ainda possa confiar em mim. _

_Como eu gostaria _(e nesse ponto a tinta estava muito borrada) _de ter podido me despedir de você. Mas eu não imaginava que Snape faria aquilo e se eu não o seguisse, os Carrow me matariam pela falha._

_É uma pena não poder escrever mais, mas se descobrem, estamos mortos eu e você._

_Cuide-se para que essa carta não seja um adeus._

Harry releu a carta quatro vezes, até que Fred bateu na porta, pedindo que ele se apressasse. Já não queria mais estar no casamento, não queria mais nada, exceto estar sozinho. A morte de Dumbledore pesou duas vezes mais que nos último dias e ele teve vontade de... de... suspirou pesadamente, tomando finalmente a Poção Polissuco.

Como todos conseguiam se divertir tanto?! Harry estava ficando irritado com toda aquela alegria excessiva. Como se a vida estivesse bela a ponto de ficar saltitando pela floresta jogando flores pelo caminho! Francamente... estava ficando igual aos sonserinos!

----xxxx----

Foi terrível... apavorante, angustiante, saber da invasão que fizeram no casamento do Weasley. Draco ficou feliz por não ter que participar daquilo, se não, teria acabado com seu disfarce.

Harry imaginou por alguns instantes, em Grimmauld Place, se Draco teria participado da invasão. Mas não podia desconfiar dele! Já tivera provas de que o rapaz lhe era fiel. Bem, fosse como fosse, se as ordens de Voldemort fossem para que ele estivesse lá, ele teria que estar.

Estava ficando terrivelmente obcecado. Não conseguia pensar em outra coisa. Precisava redirecionar seus pensamentos, para as Horcruxes, seu problema mais imediato, sua prioridade.

E conseguiu. Assim que descobriu que Regulus Black era o homem que trocara os medalhões, que ouviu toda a história fantástica contada por Kreacher. E foi até um alívio poder manter a mente ocupada pelos planos de invasão do Ministério.

E que desastre foi aquela invasão! Quase riu de si mesmo por terem elaborado um plano tão patético. Mas pelo menos tinham o medalhão _verdadeiro _em mãos.

Estava sendo terrível passar aquele tempo no acampamento com uma Hermione tão sombria, um Ron tão mal-humorado e ele mesmo tão estranho que mal se suportava. Mas era preciso, mesmo que demorasse anos. Mesmo que o mundo bruxo continuasse achando que ele era um covarde que estava fugindo, ou que àquela altura já estaria morto e as esperanças acabadas.

----xxxx----

Não foi nada fácil presenciar todas aquelas cenas horríveis em sua própria casa, mas estava sendo quase igualmente difícil sentir-se tão impotente diante de todo o horror que dominara a escola, fazendo-a um lugar tão sombrio quanto todo o resto do mundo bruxo. Era quase doloroso ver o que os Carrow faziam. Era realmente muito ruim sentir-se impotente.

Ainda, sim, cuidou de aprender bem o feitiço da desilusão, e sempre que podia, ia até as salas de tortura e quando encontrava algum estudante pendurado pelos tornozelos ou coisa assim, dava um jeito de soltá-lo. A maioria pensava que os responsáveis pela salvação de uma dezena de alunos fossem o Longbottom e a Weasleyzinha. Draco torcia o nariz, mas sabia que era melhor que a idéia fosse atribuída aos chefes da resistência interna. Esses amigos do Potter! Eram mesmo todos iguais, grifinórios nobres, que tentavam salvar o mundo e adoravam as glórias. No final das contas, Draco não era tão diferente assim, já que ele também estava tentando fazer alguma coisa para salvar o mundo, embora definitivamente não quisesse as glórias. Pansy Parkinson o olhava com cara desconfiada.

- Tudo bem, querido, quando o Potter estava aqui, dava para entender o motivo dos seus sumiços, mas agora, graças a Merlin, aquele mestiço imundo não está, e ainda sim, você continua desaparecendo - Draco virou os olhos.

- Presta atenção um minutinho, Parkinson - ele nunca a chamara pelo sobrenome antes, eram amigos desde muito antes de entrarem em Hogwarts e ela sempre o apoiara. Mesmo no ano anterior, em que escolhera se distanciar e não dizer nada sobre seu relacionamento com O Eleito. - Não pense que você está me fazendo um favor, lembrando que ele não está aqui, porque eu sei disso. Tampouco pense que o que eu estou fazendo é da sua conta, porque não é.

Deu as costas a ela, decidido. Não iria escutar qualquer bobagem ridícula que ela tivesse a dizer. Aliás, não escutava mais ninguém. Raramente estava acompanhado. Passava suas horas solitárias livrando estudantes, ou então na Sala Precisa, decorada exatamente do mesmo jeito que ficava quando era usada por ele e por Potter. Teve vontade de chorar quando entrou lá, planejando uma noite de paz, mas controlou o nó que fazia sua garganta doer, deitando na cama gelada, tão grande e tão vazia, sentindo o cheiro de baunilha do grifinório entranhado nos travesseiros.

A única pessoa que aceitava com docilidade, era Snape. Não porque gostasse muito dele, mas porque o professor contara-lhe toda a verdade sobre a morte de Dumbledore. Claro que ele se chocou, mas saber que Snape era fiel ao diretor, era como se sentir acompanhado por alguém que luta por uma causa semelhante. O que não deixava de ser verdade, já que eram os únicos espiões da Ordem. Na verdade, agora, apenas Draco passava informações, que conseguia em parte com o professor e as transmitia sempre com a cobertura dele, o que tornava sua missão um tanto facilitada. Ninguém na Ordem, no entanto, confiava suficiente nele para aceita-lo em reuniões, contar informações ou coisas do tipo. Aceitavam suas informações e só. Mas ele não ligava, a pessoa pela qual ele lutava confiava nele, era o que bastava. Até mesmo o velho diretor adorador de trouxas valia mais a pena que aqueles outros membros insuportáveis daquela Ordem idiota.


End file.
